The Yin Yang Pirates
by Death's General
Summary: Join Cyrus D Blackwood and the rest of his crew as they struggle to achieve their dreams in a world where piracy means certain death.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs._**

* * *

"And despite the gold weighing him down he and his crew managed to defeat the lightning god and save the Island" A young woman with light tan skin, pitch black long flowing hair which stops at her lower back and bright green eyes spoke with a smile on her face as she closed the book and stared down at the five year old boy sitting on her lap with a large grin on his face.

He has dark brown skin, shaved black hair and dark green eyes.

"That person is so cool!" The five year old said with stars in his eyes as he stared at the book "Mom whatever happened to that person?"

"From what I heard he became the second pirate king" The black haired woman said as her son smiled before gaining a thoughtful look.

"What's a pirate king, Is what dad is?" The five year old asked making his mother smile.

"No your daddy is a marine and a high ranked one at that" The black haired woman said as she rubbed her son's head "And a pirate king is a title given to a pirate who has found the legendary treasure one piece" The black haired woman said as she saw her son gain a excited look on his face has he began to jump up and down.

"Then can I find the one piece and become the next pirate king when I get older?, huh can I please!" The five year old begged as he stared up at his mother with puppy dog eyes which made her sweep him into a hug.

"And what reason do you have to become the next pirate king?" She asked making her son grin up at her.

"Because I want to go on adventures just like the ones you've told me, I'll even become super strong so I won't lose to anyone" The young boy said as he flexed his non existent muscles making his mother laugh softly.

"Then of course you can, though I want you to promise me that once you've become the pirate king you'll tell me everything" The black haired woman said as her son rapidly nodded his head.

"I promise mom that I'll tell you the greatest adventure ever!" The five year old declared with a shout before his mother gently kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed.

"Good, now try to get some sleep" The black haired woman said as her son quickly went to sleep making her smile as she turned off the light and left the room.

"Janet do you keep telling him those stories?" A gruff voice asked making her turn around and stare down at a old man who is slightly hunched over and using light brown cane to walk.

He has grey dreads tied into a ponytail, dark brown skin with scars on his arms and parts of his face, dark purple eyes and wearing a grey karate gi.

"I tell him because it makes him happy or don't you want your grandson to be happy?" Janet questioned as the old man let out a tired sigh.

"You know I'll do anything to see that boy smile but even I know that the world government is serious about putting an end to piracy ever since the war started" The old man said as Janet simple smiled.

"Well then if your so worried how about you start training him to defend himself against the marines" Janet said suggestively before grinning "Or has your age finally caught up with you?"

"What was that?" The old man asked as fire glowed in his eyes while veins started to appear on his arms as he tightly clutched his wooden cane "I have you know young lady that my megaton punch is still deadly as it was forty years ago, So when I'm done teaching Cyrus he'll have sea kings shaking with fear"

"Glad to hear it grandpa, Cyrus will be so happy" Janet said with smile as she bent down and kissed him on his cheek before walking into her bedroom

"That woman sweet like saint yet deadly like the devil" The old man muttered with a faint smile as he walked down the stairs "Gets it from her side of the family"

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

"Alright Cyrus show me your boxing stance" Cyrus's grandfather said as he watched his grandson with careful eyes as he moved his left leg back and placed his right leg slightly in front before bending his knees and raising his fists up to his chin.

"Now strike the dummy The old man instructed as he threw his wooden cane into the air before it transformed into a tall wooden man.

Cyrus nodded his head and rushed towards the wooden man before throwing a straight left punch towards the torso which didn't move at all while Cyrus himself clutched his hand and struggled not to cry out in pain.

"Come here" The old man said as he sat down and took his grandson's hand and saw that it was starting to bruise "Do you know why this happened?"

Cyrus simply shook his head while rubbing away tears making his grandfather sigh and pick up a small bag of ice.

"That happened because you was too relaxed" The old man said as he pressed the cold bag against his hand "When you use this stance who have to be firm and tough like a grand oak tree, do you understand?"

Cyrus nodded his head as his grandfather removed the bag before rubbing the bruise with his thumb.

"Good, now get into your boxing stance again" The old man said as he walked back over to the side to watch.

Cyrus slowly exhaled before getting into his boxing stance again which made a smile appear on his grandfather's face as his stance was now firm and still.

"Ten punches to the torso!" The old man shouted as Cyrus quickly threw the first punch that slammed into the wooden gut making it take a step back before he followed up with nine more solid punch each as strong as the last.

"Good show me your foot work and don't stop attacking the body!" The old man ordered as the moment Cyrus pulled his tenth punch back as he instantly whizzed around the dummy while continuing his assault.

 _He's a faster leaner and highly skilled at a young age_ The old man thought as he stared at Cyrus's after images _He reminds me of them two_

"Now dodge!" The old man yelled as the dummy suddenly spun around to face him despite his speed and shot its left fist out which made Cyrus's eyes widen as he narrowly turned his head to the right and watch the arm reach its limit before quickly snapping back just as its other fist raced towards his face making him quickly adjust his feet and bend back until the back of his head was inches above the ground.

"Faster!" The old man shouted as the wooden man's fists started to move much faster than before while to anyone else his arms would be nothing but a blur. The same could be said about Cyrus who is narrowly weaving around the wooden punches.

Cyrus eyes widened in silent shock as a wooden fist just stopped inches from his face while his body still moved out of the way before another fist suddenly slammed into his cheek that sent him crashing to the ground.

"What did I tell you about feints?" The old man said as he crossed his arms and stood over his grandson.

"It's not enough being able to keep up with fast opponents as they might be able to go even faster which means I should keep an open mind for any sneak attacks so I can react accordingly" Cyrus muttered as he took his granddad's hand and stood up.

"Or don't use your full speed so you can surprise the enemy, now let start again" Cyrus's grandfather said as Cyrus got into his boxing stance.

* * *

"I can't believe he's make getting food as a training exercise" Cyrus muttered as he jogged home while adjusting the extremely heavy arm and shin guards.

A sudden cry made Cyrus stop and turn his head towards the alleyway where laughter was coming from.

He walked over and placed the bags of food at the entrance before entering the alleyway and seeing a group of boy surrounding a thirteen year old girl with light tanned skin, dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes and wearing a dark blue dress with matching shoes.

"Hey what are you guys doing to her?" Cyrus asked as everyone turned to face him.

"Nothing we're just having fun with the rich girl" An overweight boy said with a sneer as he walked over to Cyrus and towered over him.

"It doesn't look like she's having fun" Cyrus said as he glanced at the girl and saw a bruise on her face "Did one of you hit her?"

"She hit us first" Another boy said as he clutched his red cheek.

"Yeah now beat it before you also get hurt" The overweight boy said as he pushed Cyrus back.

"I ain't going anywhere until you guys leave her alone" Cyrus said as he stomped over to the big boy and tilted his head back so he could look him in the eyes.

"Fine you asked for it" The overweight boy growled as he threw a downwards punch towards Cyrus's head which he easily evaded before throwing a punch of his own directly into the overweight boy's stomach making him stumble back.

The overweight boy let out a growl and rushed Cyrus before throwing a punch that he easily side stepped and followed up with quick straight punch to the side of his gut making him fall to the ground and let out a ragged cough.

Cyrus watched the overweight boy get up and throw a wide right punch that he ducked underneath and followed up with a jumping left uppercut making the overweight boy fall over and his friends back away slightly.

"Are you alright?" Cyrus asked as he landed and turned to the girl with a concerned look on his face.

The overweight boy wiped the spit and blood away from his mouth before he glared at Cyrus before picking up a wooden board and swinging it at his head.

"Watch out!" The girl shouted as Cyrus turned around only to get smacked straight on top of his head which sent him crashing to the ground.

"That will teach you to get involved" The overweight boy said with a grin as Cyrus slowly got back onto his feet and raised his head which is now smeared with blood and and has a cold expression on which overall made the overweight boy's eyes widen in terror.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing to escape the larger boy's mouth before Cyrus rammed his right fist deep into his stomach making him bellow over and throw up his lunch.

He weakly stared at Cyrus who quickly slammed his left fist straight into the boy's face which crushed his nose making blood explode. His friends watched in silence as blood poured from the overweight boy's nose before he fell face first to the ground.

"He ain't dead, so take him and go before I hurt the rest of you" Cyrus said with a dead serious tone as he glanced at the other boys who let out fearful screams while dragging their friend away.

"Don't you think you hit him a little too hard at the end" The brown haired girl said as she walked over to Cyrus who is letting out slow breaths.

"I guess though he did kind of deserve it" Cyrus said as he wiped the blood away with the front of his black shirt "Why were they harassing you?"

"They tried to bully me into giving them free stuff since my parents own a caravan that sells stuff from the grand line, But thanks to you they won't try that again" The brown haired girl said with a smile as she took out a piece of cloth and held it against the wound Cyrus has on his forehead.

"I'm Leizle by the way Leizle J Olan" The brown haired girl said as the two of them left the alleyway and sat at the entrance before they watched the busy market area.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cyrus, Cyrus D Blackwood" Cyrus said with a smile.

"Cyrus do you mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" Leizle asked making Cyrus grin.

"My grandfather is teaching me so I'll be strong enough to achieve my dream when I'm old enough" Cyrus said as he went into the back and pulled out sweets for him and Leizle.

"And what dream would that be?" Leizle asked with a look of curiosity while taking a bite out of her dark green frosted cupcake .

"To become the next pirate king" Cyrus said while taking a bite from his yellow frosted cupcake as Leizle just stared at him with stars in her eyes and look of awe on her face.

"Whoa that's cool!, I heard amazing things about the pirate king" Leizle said as a grin formed on her own face "I actually think you'll be able to do it after seeing you beat up that kid and I'll be there to see it happen"

"Thanks, wait what?" Cyrus said with a look of shock and confusion.

"I said I'll be there when you become the next pirate king" Leizle said while being oblivious to Cyrus's confusion "I don't have to be your first crew mate or anything just as long you don't forget about me when you start your sailing adventure"

"Well I don't-" Cyrus began to say until a voice rang out.

"Leizle!, Where are you we finished selling our stock" A male voice said louder making her stand up.

"Coming Dad!" Leizle yelled before she turned towards Cyrus and gave him a hug "You better not forget about me captain, or I'll hunt ya down!"

Cyrus stared in silent confusion as he watched Leizle run over to a young man and give him a wave before they walked away.

"Hunt me down, huh, I can't wait" Cyrus said with a smile as he stood up, picked up his stuff and jogged home.

* * *

 **4 Years later**

Cyrus let out a angry yell as his fist dug deep into the battered, bruised, bloody and shirtless teenaged boy's face.

Blood burst from the teenage boy's mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head while he collapsed into the sandy ground face first.

 _ **"And Cyrus has done!, he's beat everyone and now going to fight the champion tomorrow!"**_ A young female voice exclaimed as the crowd of men and woman roared with joy.

"Amazing kid you've done it again, I knew investing in you was a great idea" A short man with a thin mustache and pale yellow suit said with a grin as he threw Cyrus a towel.

"Thanks Tony, I just hope that the champion is strong as everyone says he is" Cyrus said as he wiped away the sweat and the teenage boy's blood off.

"Of course he is or he wouldn't be the champion" Tony said as he walked pass a group of men and woman while taking wads of berri out of their hands with a wide smirk on his face.

"Sure Tony just give me my cut so I can go" Cyrus said with a frown as he watched Tony run a thumb over a couple of notes before handing Cyrus a small stack.

"Make sure to get some rest!" Tony called out as Cyrus simply waved him off and left the arena.

* * *

"So you're fighting the champion?" A voice said making Cyrus whiz around to see his mother standing next to the entrance of the arena with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? aren't you suppose to be working" Cyrus asked as he glanced around everywhere before keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I decided to close early so I can get ready for your grandfather's return" Janet said as she narrowed her eyes "What would you think he would say if he found out that you're fighting in this pit instead of training"

"All I ever do is train!" Cyrus shouted in sudden frustration as he locked eyes with his mother who didn't say anything allowing him to continue "I respect granddad for training me for all these years I do but it gets boring have all these skills and strenght and not having anyone to truly put them against"

Cyrus glanced down at his hands and formed a tight fists.

"I want to experience what having a real fight is like, feeling a sense of danger as every hit I take could knock me out or break a bone while forming rivals with equally strong people and striving to beat someone who left me beaten, broken and bloody" Cyrus said as he looked eyes with his mother who let out a sigh.

"I won't tell grandpa" Janet said which made Cyrus simply stare at her "I won't tell him, I'll make something up so come here and fight the champion, If you really feel like than then I won't stop you since its a life lesson you need to learn"

"Thank you" Cyrus said before he stared in shock as his mom's fist was inches away from his face as a warm smile appeared on her face.

"I understand how you feel since I was like that before I fought your father, so go and have your match and just have fun since whether you win or lose it will still help you become a better fighter" Sally said as she lowered her fist and suddenly hugged her son.

"Thanks mom I won't lose" Cyrus said as he completed the hug.

"I know you won't since you have me and your father's blood in your veins" Sally said as she kissed her son's cheek "Now come on I need you to set the table"

* * *

 _ **"Now the challenger that has been wiping the floor with everyone Cyrus!"**_ A female voice exclaimed as the crowd of men and woman roared and yelled as a bunch of people rushed to take bets.

Cyrus let out a slow breath and cracked his arms before stretching his legs.

 _ **"And here is the undefeated champion Jackson!"**_ The female voice yelled loudly as the crowds roar blared out to the point it was almost deafening.

Cyrus locked eyes with the champion who is exactly his age had has fair skin skin, long dark brown hair with matching eyes and a six pack.

Jackson nodded his head at Cyrus before cracking his arms and stretching his legs.

 _ **"Now fight!"**_ The female voice yelled prompting Jackson and Cyrus to walk towards each other.

"I heard so much about you, I'm actually worried today I might lose" Jackson said as he stuck his hand out.

"Same everyone here keeps going on about you, I hope it isn't all talk" Cyrus said as he shook Jackson's hand with a strong grip that he matched before the two of the released their grip.

Cyrus quickly got into his boxing stance and threw a quick five hit combo which Jackson narrowly evaded before quickly slashing with a right straight kick which Cyrus ducked underneath and dash forward with a right hook which connected but a sudden burst of pain in his gut along with loosing all of the air in his lungs made him glance down to see Jackson's left knee deep in his stomach while his extended leg is now planted firmly on the ground.

 _ **"And both the challenger and Champion exchange vicious blows right off the bat!"**_ The female voice yelled which pumped up the crowd as Cyrus smirked through the pain along with Jackson.

 _He wasn't all talk!, He's the real deal!_ Both Cyrus and Jackson thought as Cyrus backed off allowing Jackson to lower his knee and sprint forward with a flying knee which slammed Cyrus's back against the steel cage as he blocked against.

Cyrus acted quickly by grasping Jackson's right leg in a tight hold prompting him to lock his arms around Cyrus's neck and quickly ram his other knee into his side making him let out a grunt before he spun around and slammed the champion back first onto the ground so it was his turn to let out a grunt.

 _ **"And Both of them decide to take the action to the ground after the champion gave the challenger a clean knee to his guts which looks like its already starting to bruise"** _ The female voice said as Cyrus could feel the sting of the bruise but fought through it as he manged to position himself into a cross lock.

Jackson grunted from the sharp pain coming from his trapped right arm before he turned himself over and rammed his fist into Cyrus's face making his grip falter and break free.

 _ **"The champion escapes from the submission lock"**_ The female voice commented as Cyrus rolled to the side and avoided Jackson's axe kick before he got up and sent a volley of punches which slammed into Jackson's torso.

 _ **"But that doesn't stop the challenger from being on the offensive!"**_ The female voice shouted as the crowd roared and stood up as Cyrus continued to throw punches as Jackson slammed against the cage.

Jackson's eyes widened in shock as he managed to dive to the side and watched Cyrus's fist slam into the cage which bent and twist around his fist.

 _He's something else, I can finally go all out_ Jackson thought as he dashed forward just as Cyrus yanked his fist out of the cage and attacked with a spinning back fist which Jackson slid underneath at the last second and follow up with a leg sweep that sent Cyrus off his feet and quickly spun into a handstand and slammed his right heel straight into his gut in a manner of seconds which shifted the ground as Cyrus sunk into it.

 _ **"And the champion sends the challenger into the ground!"**_ The female voice exclaimed as everyone was roaring in awe at what they just saw.

 _He blocked it, I can't believe he blocked it!_ Jackson thought as he felt Cyrus's forearm instead of his stomach. He flipped back onto his feet and dashed back as Cyrus do a kip up before patting his arms.

 _Man if I didn't block that in time my guts would of been in serious trouble_ Cyrus thought as he glanced behind him to see the crater he and Jackson made _If he's able to do that then I guess it's okay if I stop holding back._

Jackson and Cyrus locked eyes with each other and gained a fierce grin before they rushed each other and began to exchange volley of blurred punches and kicks which sent blood splattering on the sand.

 _ **"They are attacking each other with such speed I can't tell what's happening!"**_ The female voice said as everyone swarmed the cage to get a better look at the two blurred figures that now started to blitz around the arena while the cage walls sometimes gained random dents or exploded apart.

Cyrus and Jackson both skidded to a stop as they stared at the damaged they did to each other while slowly regaining their breaths.

 _ **"B-Both of them are suddenly covered in bruises and blood!, I think this match is finally coming to a** **close"**_ The female voice stuttered as everyone is tightly holding wads of money while Tony is biting his nails.

"Man this was a great fight I don't even care if I lose the title" Jackson said with a grin before spitting out a wad of blood.

"I agree so lets get some food after getting patched up" Cyrus said to which Jackson nodded his head before the two of them sprinted forward.

"Kick Boxing Dragon Kick!" "Boxing Tiger Jab!" Both of them shouted as Jackson's right foot slammed into Cyrus's face while Cyrus's fist rammed into Jackson's chest.

Cyrus spat out a wad of blood as the two of them was flung back by the force of their attacks and crashed through a cage wall which exploded apart opposite.

The crowd dived out of the way of the two fighters tore through the wooden stands and was stopped once they slammed into the thick stone walls which gained multiply cracks.

 ** _"I-Its a draw!"_** The female voice yelled in shocked as the entire arena was in a uproar at what happened right in front of them while the people surrounding Jackson and Cyrus saw that they was sporting bloody grins on their unconscious faces.

* * *

As Cyrus and his grandfather just finished training the dojo doors flew open to reveal Janet who has a sad look on her face.

"Darius the marines caught the pirate king" Janet said which made a look of shock appear on both of their faces "And Sirius is going to oversee the execution"

"He is" Darius muttered as the wooden man walked over and instantly turned into a cane "Cyrus we'll continue your training later, where is the execution taking place?"

"At Loguetown in a couple of hours" Janet said as she stared at Darius who had a hard look on his face.

"I'll get us a boat, Cyrus we'll continue our training once we get back" Darius said as all three of them entered their home and got ready to leave.

* * *

"How did the marines manage to catch the pirate king of all people?" Cyrus asked as Janet is staring at the execution platform where her husband Sirius a tall and muscular man with a black buzz cut, dark brown skin, and dark purple eyes is standing still and straight forward like a statue.

A frown formed on her face when she glanced at his entire left arm and hand that is made out of silver. He locked eyes with her and gave her a warm smile before turning his gaze back towards the docks.

"It took everything they had to fight the pirates that was allied with him and his crew with both sides losing a lot of people" Janet said as she glanced at a couple of people clutching pictures of people wearing marine uniforms with smiles on their faces "Though the high ranking members took on the actual strawhat crew"

"He's here!" A young woman suddenly yelled which drew everyone's attention to the cuffed man wearing a dark red dress shirt with a black tie, black pants . matching shoes and a large black coat with gold trims walked down the street with a grin on his face while two marines wielding spears flanked him on either side.

Everyone stared at the pirate king with different mixture of emotions as the twenty five year old man with shoulder length black hair, a black goatee walked pass them just as a gust of wind blew his yellow strawhat off his head and in front of Cyrus who bent down and held it in his hands.

"Thanks for picking up my hat, what's your name?" A happy toned voice asked making Cyrus stare at the pirate king who has a smile on his face.

"I'm Cyrus, Cyrus D Blackwood you can have your hat back" Cyrus said as he gave back the strawhat.

Cyrus why don't you tell him the promise you made?" Janet suggested as she could tell that her son was tense.

"You made a promise huh?" The pirate king said with a grin as he sat down in front of Cyrus which made the marines glare "Tell me"

"Sure the promise is that I'm going to become the next pirate king and have a adventure just like you did sir" Cyrus said as he locked eyes with the pirate king.

"If you go on this adventure then there will be a lot of strong people both marines and other pirates standing in your way do you think you can beat them all?" The pirate king asked as a look of sudden determination formed on Cyrus's face as any hint of nervousness vanished.

"I promised my mom I would become the next pirate king and trained like crazy so it's going to happen" Cyrus said as he formed a fist "And I'll beat anyone who stands in my way and get stronger while doing it!"

"Is that so?" The pirate king said as a fierce grin formed on his face as he stood up and planted his strawhat right on top of Cyrus's head which stunned him "Then as the second pirate king Monkey D Luffy keep my hat as a bond between a previous and new king of the sea"

"Thank you I'll keep this hat safe and definitely become the pirate king now" Cyrus said with a smile as he gently touched the strawhat and stared at Luffy's grinning face.

"Hey kid give back the hat!" A marine suddenly shouted as he walked over to Cyrus and reached his hand out towards the straw hat. Though before he could lay a finger on it a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist making the marine grunt in pain as he glanced up to see Janet staring at him with a sweet smile on her face despite the cold look in her eyes.

"That is a nice hat isn't Mr marine?" Janet said as she tightened her grip making the marine winched while his knees buckled from the pain.

"Y-yes it is a nice hat" The marine muttered as he flashed Cyrus a pain filled smile.

"Hahaha you're cool lady!" Luffy said with a smirk as he stood up and petted Cyrus on his shoulder before turning to the marine just as Janet released his wrist making him rub it to ease the pain "Alright let's go"

The marine officer just muttered under his breath as he pushed Luffy towards the platform before they soon reached the top with Luffy sitting down cross legged.

"Second pirate king monkey D Luffy it's time for your execution" Sirius said in a gruff low voice as he read a list of crimes Luffy has committed before turning to the spear wielders and nodding his head prompting them to stood in front of Luffy with their weapons at the ready.

"WAIT!" A middle aged man suddenly showed which drew everyone's attention for a second time "PIRATE KING WHERE DID YOU HIDE YOUR TREASURE!"

Everyone turned their head to stare a Luffy who slowly formed a grin before his body shook from laughter.

"My treasure huh?, sure you can have it I had my fun" Luffy said as the spear wielders pressed the tip of their spears against his chest.

"Be quite!" A spear wielder growled with a look of fear in his eyes.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The middle aged man yelled even louder before being backed up with yells of agreement from the rest of crowd that turned into loud deafening chant "ONE PIECE!, ONE PIECE!, ONE PIECE!"

"Instructor what should we do?" A spear wielder asked as Sirius glanced at Cyrus who is also chanting.

"Speak your final words king and make them good since my son is listening" He said while taking out a cigar and lighting it before taking a drag.

"YOU WANT MY TREASURE SO MUCH THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Luffy shouted which instantly silenced the crowd as they looked on in anticipation "I found the first pirate king's treasure and added what me and my crew found so if you want it then search for it as I left all of it in that place!"

The crowd exploded in a joyous roar as Luffy simply laughed with a fierce grin on his face as something wet landed on Cyrus's nose making him look up and stare at the dark clouds before rain started to heavily pour down.

"Now you can finally leave this world" Sirius said as threw his finished cigar off the platform while Luffy locked eyes with Cyrus and winked before the spear wielders raised their weapons and pierced Luffy through the chest.

"Alright men take the body and everyone else clear out!" Sirius ordered as he watched his wife and son walk away while Cyrus had a determined look on his face.

* * *

"I see that Janet decided to fill our son's head with pirate nonsense" Sirius muttered as he stood at the edge of the platform and watched multiply ships and boats leave before glancing down at Darius.

"Yes every night she would read him tale from the pirate king's adventure even the first pirate king if he was a good boy" Darius said as he exhaled smoke from his pipe "I tried to dissuade both of them but you know how she can be when she sets her mind on something and it doesn't help the he's inherited her stubbornness"

"Don't remind me" Sirius said with a small smile as he rubbed his chest.

"Which is why I already started training him with the basic styles, though once he defeats you I'll give him our book to learn from" Darius said as the tall marine nodded his head.

"You say that like he'll have an easy time fighting me" Sirius said with a smile "And from seeing his form I can tell it won't be easy on my part, he's developing well, reminds me of myself at his age"

"I would say so since apparently he was busy fighting in arena when I was away" Darius said as a grin formed on his face "He beat everyone and had to fight seriously when he took on the champion"

"And?" Sirius asked as Darius grin grew wider.

"They beat each other to a bloody until they was unconscious and destroyed the damn thick steel cage" Darius said as a proud smile appeared on Sirius's face.

"Hell if he's anything like his mother he'll be causing a hell of a lot of trouble for the world government" Sirius said with a laugh "And if he's anything like me he'll be doing it for the right reason"

"Which will make fighting him even more harder since he'll be too prideful to back down" Darius said with a laugh.

Darius stopped laughing as he stared at his son's silver arm and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I see you ran into him?, how is he?" He asked as the memory of two bruised and battered young boys staring up at him with a toothy grin.

"I don't know where he is, I lost my arm saving one of my subordinates" Sirius said with no emotion in his voice making Darius sigh again "But I'll keep an eye out"

"Thank you" Darius said as he tightened his grip on the cane. Sirius glanced behind him and saw a young woman wearing a marine uniform.

"Vice Admiral Blackwood Sir the body is ready for burial and the ship is ready to depart" The young woman said with a salute.

"I'm coming, Dad I'll leave Cyrus's training to you make sure to teach him Rokushiki as well, and tell Janet that I got the cake she made" Sirius said as Darius just nodded his head.

"I will, be safe and don't forget your training as well you're getting fat" Darius said with a grin as he poked his son in his stomach and walked away leaving him glaring and the young marine trying not to laugh.

* * *

 **7 years Later**

"Five thousand!" Cyrus grunted with a deeper voice as he stopped doing one armed push ups and leaned to the side which toppled the set of huge weights on his back before he stood up with a towering height of 6 foot and seven inches and wiped the mask of sweat off his face and well toned torso.

"lets test your Rokushiki before you leave, first Tekkai" Darius said as he watched Cyrus get into the horse stance and placed his hands behind his head.

"Tekkai!" Cyrus shouted as he took a quick breath and hardened his muscles before Darius's cane turned into a wooden man that rushed towards him and sent rapid body shots.

Cyrus had no emotion on his face as the wooden fists slammed into his eight pack but stayed firm and concentrated on his muscle control.

"Well done" Darius said as the wooden man stopped punching which allowed Cyrus to stand up straight and pat the wood flakes off his stomach "Next go over to the wall"

Cyrus stood at the left wall of the dojo while the wooden man stuck its right hand out and left hand down.

"It will send a small piece of bark into the ground and also fire another one at the wall, you will have to catch both with Soru" Darius said as his grandson just nodded his head before narrowing his eyes.

"Start!" "Soru!" Darius and Cyrus shouted just as the wooden man fired out two pieces of bark like bullets from his palms while Cyrus vanished with a trail of smoke.

Darius felt a hand touch his shoulder making him glance behind him to see Cyrus holding the two pieces of bark between his fingers.

"Excellent now use Geppo to grab this apple before it can" Darius said as he picked up a red apple and launched it into the air just as the wooden man grew angel like wings and shot off into the air.

"Geppo!" Cyrus shouted as he jumped up and rapidly kicked off the air as he easily caught up to the wooden man before they both stretched their arms out to grab the falling apple.

The wooden man's left arm started to rapidly extend making Cyrus's eyes narrow and tense the muscles in his legs before he shot himself straight up like a rocket and pass the extending arm as he snatched the apple out of the air.

He flipped himself around and used his other leg to shoot himself towards the ground before landing with a crouch and tossing the apple to his grandfather.

"Good now try and hit me with Shigan" Darius said as he caught the apple.

"Are you sure I don't wanna hurt you?" Cyrus asked to which Darius just smirked.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, Now come" Darius said as Cyrus walked over to him and pointed one finger at him.

"Shigan!" Cyrus yelled as he shot his finger towards his grandfather's face and gained a confused look when he felt something wet encase his finger making him glance down to see that his finger has pierced straight through the apple.

"See couldn't hurt me even if you tried" Darius said as Cyrus gave him a mock glare and pull his finger out of the apple "Now slice the apple apart with Rankyaku"

"Is it getting hard to chew your food grandpa?" Cyrus asked which made the wooden man punch him on the top of his head "Alright you cranky buzzard"

Cyrus patted his right leg as he waited for his grandfather to throw the apple.

"Now" Darius said as he launched the apple into the air.

"Rankyaku!" Cyrus shouted as he did a high kick which was a blur as he sent out a thing and long curved wave of air that soared towards the apple and sliced it cleanly in half before the wooden man caught the two pieces and held one in front of Darius who took a bite and nodded his head.

"Lets continue with Kami-e, its a simple one don't get hit" Darius said as the wooden man grew four more arms as each of his hands turned into spikes before he rushed towards Cyrus and sent a volley of thrusts.

"Kami-e!" Cyrus said as he seamlessly bobbed and weaved around and pass the spikes.

Though one of the spikes suddenly stopped inches from his face making his eyes widen for a split second as his body still moved out of the way of the stopped attack before a grin formed on his face as he moved his gaze slightly to the left and saw another spike racing towards his face prompting him to quickly turn his body to the side and watch the spike stab the air next to his head.

"It took you long enough" Darius said with a proud smile "Now lets finish with Rokuogan"

Cyrus nodded his head and cracked his arms and fingers while the wooden man sat down and turned into a overweight man. Cyrus narrowed his eyes and let out a slow breath as he positioned both fists inches away from the stomach of the wooden man before he glanced at his grandfather.

"When you're ready" Darius said as Cyrus gave him a sharp nod and stared at the giant stomach in front of him for a couple of minutes.

"Rokuogan!" Cyrus shouted as he tensed his arms making veins appear as he shot his fists forward and against the large stomach making the wooden man's entire body shudder, crack and a loud bang as its back was blown out.

Cyrus smirked as he stared at his shaking hands before he tightened his fists and turned to his grandfather who has a serious look on his face.

"It took your father and uncle years to perfect that technique so be proud at the fact you mastered it in shorter time" Darius said as a smile formed on his face. After he said that the parts of the wooden returned to the wooden man before it turned back into a cane allowing Cyrus to see that the wall in front of him has a deep impact crater.

"I'll continue to train until my fists stop bleeding" Cyrus said with determination in his eyes.

"Good and remember what I told you, when you face your father go at him with everything you have and nothing less" Darius said as Cyrus nodded his head.

"Yeah don't worry I'll will" Cyrus said as he stuck his right hand out which his grandfather held tightly held to test his hard earned strength.

"Good a nice iron clad grip" Darius said with a laugh as he released Cyrus's hand "Now go and put on the outfit your mom made for you"

Cyrus walked to the entrance to the dojo before he stopped and bowed in front of his grandfather as he pressed his forehead against the ground.

"Thank you for training me for all these years!, I'll make you proud by becoming the pirate king!" Cyrus said as his grandfather walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder making him look up and see the proud smile on his face.

"Don't thank me just don't die or your mother will kill me" Darius said making his grandson grin "Speaking of her she's busy in the tavern so I'll let her know you've gone"

Cyrus nodded his head with a even larger grin as he stood up and sprinted into the house.

He stepped in front of a full body mirror he finished tying his black dreadlocks into a ponytail along with tying up his beard before smoothing out any creases in his dark grey jeans and white tank top, adjusting the black and grey checkered shirt tied around his waist and wiped off dark brown boots.

"Alright time to start my adventure" Cyrus said with a grin as he picked up the strawhat and stared at it before placing it on his head and glancing at the Yin Yang tattoo on his right shoulder.

Without a second to lose he made his way to the dock and leapt into a boat with a engine.

He yanked the cord which sent ripples out before he sped away from the Island.

 _It's time to start my adventure, I wonder if I should find that girl or wait for her to hunt me down?_ Cyrus thought as he stared at the sun and vast sea in front of him _Either way I can't wait to get my crew together and soon become pirate king!_

* * *

 **The next chapters are going to still have Izayami and everyone else as before.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Yin Yang Pirates**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs**_

* * *

 **Metal Town pt 1**

The peacefulness of the ocean is currently being disturbed by the roaring engine of Cyrus's boat while he snores inside.

A shadow suddenly appeared and started to grow underneath the boat before a large section of the sea surrounding the boat suddenly exploded outwards as a massive light green sea king with a extremely long neck and sharp horn roared as it whipped around.

Huh?" Cyrus muttered as he stopped snoring and glanced around to see nothing but the sky and clouds.

He leaned over the boat and saw the sea king below him "What the hell are you?"

The sea king stared at Cyrus and ran its long forked tongue over its razor sharp teeth before extending its neck with its mouth wide open.

"Oh I needed a morning workout" Cyrus said as he turned off the engine and leapt forward as the sea king's head got closer.

"Taekwondo Hurricane Kick!" Cyrus shouted as he quickly twisted his body around and became a blur before swinging his left leg around which connected with the sea king's jaw making its whole body be flung to the side.

Cyrus kicked off the air with geppo and dashed forward as the sea king let out a weak growl and shook its head before turning its sights back on Cyrus.

"Huh, so you're still able to move?" Cyrus said as he cracked his knuckles and neck "Then you better fight well whatever you are or I'll have you for breakfast"

The sea king let out a roar of pure anger swam towards Cyrus before shooting its head forward with its horn ready to pierce.

"Boxing Mountain Crush!" Cyrus shouted as he swung his left arm around and connected with the sea king's horn which snapped cleanly in half and sunk into the sea. The sea king growled in frustration before turning around and whipping its spike covered tail towards Cyrus.

"Tekkai Turtle Shell!" Cyrus shouted as he crossed his arms in front of him and took the full brunt of the attack directly which sent him flying.

"Geppo Air Sprinter" Cyrus said as he uncrossed arms covered in light cuts before kicking off the air which allowed him to back flip and launch himself towards the sea king with blinding speed.

"And Boxing Brain Shaker!" Cyrus shouted as the sea king slammed its mouth shut when Cyrus was in range but gained a look of confusion since there was no one in it's mouth though that look quickly changed to pain then dizziness as Cyrus appeared next to it's head with his right fist pushing against it left temple.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cyrus asked as he kicked off the air and hopped a few meters away from the sea king who began to attack the air in confusion "Because I haven't even broken a sweat"

The sea king stopped moving and began to shake and thrash about before it let out a wave forming roar and stared at Cyrus with blood red eyes.

"So you've gotten mad huh, good now lets see if it makes you any stronger" Cyrus said as he watched the sea king blitzed towards him as it cut through the sea like a knife before spinning around like a whirlpool and whipping it spike tail towards Cyrus along with a strong gust of wind.

"Boxing Tekkai Gorilla Cannon!" Cyrus shouted as he threw a straight right punch which stopped the tail and send out a small shockwave as the sea king roared and started to whip his tail around with blinding speed while Cyrus countered with a volley of punches that each shattered a spike.

"And Boxing Jugon Spear Punch!" Cyrus shouted as the final spike on the sea king's tail cracked and fell into the sea as Cyrus quickly launched himself forward and decked the sea king straight in its nose with a straight right punch which mushed its nose inwards and send it flopping back into the sea.

"Since you gave me a good workout I won't eat you" Cyrus said as he kept himself afloat and watched the sea king snarl and rush him "So lets calm you down before you hurt yourself"

Cyrus launched himself high into the air with a couple of kicks before he straightened himself out and kicked off the air again shooting himself towards the sea king like a bullet.

"Taekwondo Diving Hawk!" Cyrus shouted as he raised his left leg straight up and when he got closer brought his leg down and slammed his heel on top of the sea king's head which sent large waves out from the force of the attack.

The sea king eyes turned back to white before they widened in shock as its head sunk inside its neck while Cyrus smirked as he jumped off the sea king and landed in his boat.

"So you have you calmed down or do I need to hit you again?" Cyrus asked as he watched the sea king's head rise out of its neck and weakly growl as it nodded its head.

"Good now take me to an Island, I need to eat something and get fuel" Cyrus said as the sea king shook it's head in fear making Cyrus chuckle as he laid down "Stop worrying I was never going to eat you, since I don't like fish"

The sea king let out another weak growl and nodded its head as it went underneath the sea before it rose up with Cyrus's boat on its back as it swam east.

"Wake me up when we get some where okay" Cyrus said as he lied down and began to sleep.

* * *

The sea king let out a roar and shook its back which woke up Cyrus who let a yawn and crack his stiff bones as he stared at the setting sun and the Island in the distance.

"Thanks" Cyrus said as he stared at the Island a few meters away and saw that it has tall colorful buildings.

The sea king let out a roar and sank underneath the sea which got Cyrus's boat off his back before it flicked its tail which sent Cyrus rocketing towards the Island.

"Tekkai Strength" Cyrus said after he stood up and stuck his foot out before he slammed into the dock making the iron supports groan from the pressure while Cyrus and his boat instantly stopped and tilted into the air before slamming back down.

"This place looks pretty cool" Cyrus said to himself as he got out and tied his boat to the slightly twisted dock and stared at the buildings made from different metals before glancing at a sign post "It's called metal town, huh I wonder if I'll find a crew mate here?"

Cyrus put his hands in his pocket and walked pass the shocked dock workers who are staring at the mangled dock as Cyrus began to explore the Island.

* * *

"Watch out!" A man suddenly shouted along with a single cry making Cyrus turn to see a crying young girl wearing yellow dress and matching flat shoes, light brown hair in pigtail and a scared young boy with fair skin, dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes lying on the ground.

A metal slab landed next to the children making him look up to see a bunch of metal slabs fall from a tall building being constructed.

"Soru, Rankyaku, Blitzkrieg Blades!" Cyrus shouted as he moved next to the children so fast that it looked like he teleported before doing a volley of blurred kicks which sent a multiply air blades towards the metal slabs which instantly separated into tiny pieces.

"You kids okay, you aren't hurt are you?" Cyrus asked as the brown haired girl and blond boy looked up at him.

"We're fine, thank you sir" The young girl said while the blond boy nodded his head.

"Please don't call me sir the name's Cyrus" Cyrus said with a smile as he brushed off flakes of metal.

"How did you get over to us so fast and cut the metal to pieces?" The young girl asked as she and the boy stared at Cyrus who smirked.

"I trained very hard to that and much more" Cyrus said as the young kids stared at him with stars in their eyes "So what's your names?"

"I'm Anna and he's Mike" Anna said with a smile as Mike waved as men wearing hard hats began to clear the metal that was still in chunks. They thanked Cyrus and apologized to the kids.

"Why did you answer for Mike?, Can't he talk or something?" Cyrus asked as Mike nodded his head making Cyrus's eyes widen slightly as he saw a faint scar around his throat and just nodded his head making Mike smile slightly.

"Alright do any of you know where I can get some food and some fuel for my boat, I've kinda been sailing on a empty stomach" Cyrus said with a chuckle as his stomach growled making the two kids laugh.

"We know of a tavern that makes tasty food!" Anna said with a large smile on her face as she grabbed Cyrus's left hand while Mike grabbed Cyrus's right hand and lead him down the street with a grin on his face.

* * *

Cyrus glanced at the Island to see that every single building was made out of iron, and all of them were designed in different colors and shapes which overall impressed him.

"This is the place." Anna said as Cyrus stared at a dark blue and grey building with the sign,

 _ **'Funky Metal Tavern'**_

Mike opened the door and walked in with Cyrus and Anna following behind as everyone simply glanced at them before continuing with their drinking, small talk and eating.

Cyrus glanced around and saw that the people who barely gave him any notice had missing limbs as Anna and Mike ran over to the counter and hugged the barmaid who despite all the muscles still has great feminine features.

"Anna, Mike how are you two?" The muscular barmaid asked as she released the two of them and smiled.

"Where okay auntie Mary, we met Cyrus who saved us from falling metal" Anna said while Mike nodded his head.

"Oh so that was what that loud noise was, well thank you for saving them" Mary said as she gave Cyrus a caring smile.

"Don't mention it, I was just there at the right time" Cyrus said with a smile as he sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Well we need more people like you here" Mary said with a warm smile "I heard that someone came here with the help of a sea king was that also you?" Mary asked as Cyrus formed a small smirk.

"Yeah it woke me up and wanted to fight, so I beat it up and got it to take me here" Cyrus said as Mary gained a large smile.

"Well don't we have a daring hottie here, you must be starving after all that so what can I get you?" Mary said as she winked at Cyrus making him chuckle slightly.

"I don't really have any money on me" Cyrus said as Mary just gave him a pat on his shoulder which made him slouch slightly.

"Don't worry its on the house since you rescued these little flowers" Mary said as Anna and Mike formed large smiles.

"In that case can I have this and something for the kids?" Cyrus said as he pointed at the menu stuck to the counter while Mary nodded her head and turned around to face the small window.

"Baby serve up three meaty ones, one drunken mug and two apple drinkers!" Mary called out.

"Coming right up mom" A soft voice said before the sounds of something sizzling and things being chopped could be heard.

"So what made you go out to sea and pick fights with sea kings?" Mary asked as she clutched Cyrus's hand which reminded him of his mother's tight grip.

"Well I didn't want to fight sea kings it kinda just happened but I stared sailing so I can find people to join my pirate crew" Cyrus said as he removed his hand from Mary's iron grip and gave her a small smile as Mike and Anna stared in shock.

"You're a pirate?" Anna asked in shock as Cyrus nodded his head with a grin.

"Yeah I'm trying to become the next pirate king since I made a promise to my mom and I intend to keep it" Cyrus said as he took of his strawhat "Also the second pirate king Monkey D Luffy gave me his hat when I was a teen which kinda formed a bond between us"

"Wow so cool!" Anna said with a look of pure awe on her face while Mike just formed an ear to ear grin as they stared at Cyrus's hat "Can we touch your hat"

"Sure just don't rip it" Cyrus said as he placed the hat on top of Anna's head leaving the two of them to chatter.

"So you're that kid who was talking to the pirate king during his execution" Mary said as Cyrus just smiled.

"Yeah that's me" Cyrus said as Mary glanced at the strawhat then back at Cyrus.

"I thought I saw that strawhat somewhere before" Mary said as she poured a drink for a man "Well let me just say that I wish you luck as I heard that the marines are really cracking down on piracy" Mary said as she glanced at the kids before leaning in close "They even started public execution of high bounty pirates"

"Yeah I know my granddad and mom told me all about it but I wouldn't even go out to sea if I didn't think I could handle myself" Cyrus said as Mary laughed and slapped him on the shoulder again.

"Glad you have confidence I know that the news is going to be filled with stories about you and your crew" Mary said with a smile as a door next to the bar opened up revealing a young petite woman with dark blue hair hidden underneath a white kerchief, fair skin, light blue eyes and wearing a dark red blouse, a tan skirt that goes pass her knees and flat dark brown shoes.

The petite woman is also holding a tray with three perfectly cooked steaks, salads in a beautiful design, a mug of rum and two cups filled with juice.

"Who ordered the three meaty ones, a cup of rum and two cups of apple juice?" The petite woman asked before Cyrus put his hand up. "I hope you enjoy the meal, sir." The petite woman said with a small bow before she walked towards the door but Mary grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Alex don't be in such a rush. Business is slow today, why don't you rest and talk to hottie here?" Mary said as she pointed at Cyrus who handed Anna and Mike their own meals and drinks before he dug into his own with a smile on his face. "Alex this is Cyrus, Cyrus this is my daughter Alex"

"Hey" Cyrus said after he swallowed the last part of his meal and washed it down with his drink before he stared up at Alex and gave her a smile.

"You're food is very good, it filled me right up sorry I can't pay for such a good service" Cyrus said as he stood up and took his hat off of Mike's head.

"Don't worry, just having you as a regular costumer is all we need, so please come again" Alex said with a sweet smile as she, Anna, Mike and Mary watched Cyrus walk towards the door just as it swung open to reveal a bunch of men wearing leather and carrying pipes, bats and a few guns. **  
**

"Out of our way scum!" A scrawny man shouted as he barged passed Cyrus along with the rest of the group making Cyrus give them a glance as he stopped and waited next to the entrance.

He watched one of the men slam a large cleaver into the floorboards making a wave of fear wash over everyone in the tavern while an annyoned look appeared on Mary's face.

Cyrus glanced around to see the tavern patron's faces as they turned away from the scene while clutching their own missing limbs just as Anna and Mike shook with fear and jumped off the stools before moving to the side.

"It's time to pay up you two" A muscular and tall man who has black messy hair, pitch black eyes, a black goatee and a deep scar running down the left side of his face said as he glanced at Mary and Alex.

"You guys didn't pay the tax yesterday which was your first warning, Alex" The black-haired man said as he yanked the cleaver out of the ground and rested it against his shoulder and locked eyes with Mary, "And your third warning"

"Stop Jack, don't!" Alex pleaded as she saw her mother's annoyed look turned to one of anger.

"You know the rules" Jack said as he tightened his grip on his weapon before he turned his head towards the other men and gave them a nod.

Two giant sized men walked around the counter and grabbed Mary as she struggled against their grip which despite her muscles didn't do much as they dragged her from around the counter.

"I'll give you everything we made today and give you the rest tomorrow! Just don't take her!" Alex shouted with tears forming in her eyes as Jack simply shook his head making her run towards the men holding her mother only to crash against the ground with a thud as one of the larger man hit her with a elbow.

"ALEX!, YOU BASTARDS LET ME GO!" Mary roared in anger as she struggled against the two men even harder.

"Calm down that was to remind her, you and everyone else in here, what happens when you don't pay the tax." Jack said as he turned around and stared at Cyrus sprinting towards him with a look of anger on his face.

"Taekwondo Diving Hawk!" Cyrus growled as he leapt over Jack and soared towards the two men and Mary before quickly raising his left leg and bringing it straight down on top of the left giant man's head.

Everyone stared in stunned silence as the sound of the giant man's skull hitting the ground and cracking the floorboards rung out. The people closer to where he fell was surprised to see his eyes have rolled into the back of his head.

"And Hurricane Kick!" Cyrus shouted which everyone heard along with a pained groan as they quickly turned their attention back to Cyrus who was bringing his right leg around and back on the ground as the other giant man was spinning away from her as he crashed on top of a table which broke apart on impact.

"You punks aren't taking her anywhere" Cyrus said with a serious look on his face as he stood protectively in front of Mary who is stopping the bleeding on Alex's head with her kerchief while everyone else stared in utter shock.

"You dare interrupt the punishment?" Jack asked as he glared at Cyrus who suddenly dashed forward and punched him across his face.

Everyone watched as Jack was lunched back and slammed through the door and into the street.

"He just punched Jack 'The Bloody Butcher' and knocked out the two others!" A woman with one arm said in shock as she stared at Cyrus who lowered his fist.

"He must be crazy if he thinks he's going to get out of this Island alive now!" A man with one leg said as he stared at the other scary looking men who were glaring at Cyrus as they aimed their guns at him while the others tightly held their pipes and bats.

The door opened up as Jack walked through as he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"You must be new here if you just attacked us recklessly like that, aren't you?" Jack asked as he locked eyes with Cyrus.

"I just got here" Cyrus said as he glared at the group of men "Now Leave this tavern before all of you get hurt"

"Is that so?" A thin yet muscular man who put knuckle dusters on said as he walked up to Cyrus and stared up at him "Jack let me beat this dumb bastard up"

"Go on" Jack said as he sat down on the table and watched the thin man get into a boxing stance.

"Allow me to show you what happens when you get in our way!" The thin man shouted before he threw a quick punch towards Cyrus's face "Take this Devil Fist!"

Cyrus simply turned to the side and watched the man's fist fly pass him before he quickly rotated his body and slammed his right knee into the thin man's chest making blood spew out of his mouth as he passed out before hitting the ground.

"I already took out three of you so unless the rest of you want to follow in their footsteps, I strongly suggest you leave now" Cyrus told them, his gaze never leaving Jack "You lot already pissed me off you don't want me to see me furious"

"Alright, well go, that punch just gave you one warning, the next time you cause trouble, you will be taken to the arena is that clear?" Jack asked as he stared at Cyrus.

"Crystal" Cyrus just said as he stared back at the man their gazes never wavering until Jack turned his gaze to Mary and Alex.

"And you," Jack said as he stared at a angry Mary "I'm bringing you down to a first warning. Don't make me regret it."

Mary just glared as she continued to tend to her daughter. Jack and his men left the tavern while carrying the passed out members.

"HE STOOD UP TO THE BLOODY BUTCHER AND LIVED!" The people in the bar shouted in shock before they cheered Cyrus.

"You was so cool!" Anna shouted with a large smile on her face as she and Mike rushed over to Cyrus and hugged him.

"Thanks, is she going to be okay?" Cyrus asked with a concerned look on his face as he stared at Alex who was now groaning.

"She's alright hottie just a light wound nothing I can't fix" Mary said before she carried her daughter through the door before coming back and letting out a sigh minutes later.

"Why did you get involved?" Mary asked as she refilled Cyrus mug with rum "You had no reason?"

"Because I knew it was the right thing to do, that's the only reason I needed" Cyrus said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Hey do you have a place to stay for the night?" Mary asked after she watched Cyrus finish his drink.

"Yeah, I was planning on sleeping in my boat." Cyrus said before Mary suddenly grabbed his right shoulder and gave him a peck on his right cheek.

"You can stay in one of my guest rooms for as long as you need" Mary said as she gave Cyrus a smile "After all you saved me and beat the crap out a Jack and a couple thugs, so it's the least I can do."

"Thanks though since you guys need help paying Jack's tax I'll help" Cyrus said with a smirk. "I saw a fish market before I came here' I'll just do some fishing and give you however much the owner decides to pay me"

"Can we help?, we never been fishing before" Anna said as she and Mike stared up Cyrus who nodded his head.

"Sure it would be nice to have some company, though I must warn you it might be boring" Cyrus said as Mike shook his head.

"Mike's right we don't mind we can draw pictures" Anna said as Cyrus just smiled.

"You're too kind" Mary said with a joyous laugh before she slapped Cyrus on his left shoulder which caught him off guard and sent him slamming into the counter top.

Mary walked away and started to serve her other customers who was talking to themselves while glancing at Cyrus.

"Who knew being kind would hurt so much" Cyrus muttered to himself as he rubbed his shoulder while Anna and Mike laughed making Cyrus give them a small chuckle before he glanced out of a window and watched Jack and his men carry full sacks as they headed towards a large building made of dark grey iron in the distance.

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the end of Metal Town Part One, In the next chapter, Cyrus is taken to where people go when they get a third warning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs_**

* * *

 **Metal Town Pt 2**

Cyrus forced himself out of the incredibly comfy bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished the sound of chopping led him towards the kitchen.

A smile immediately formed on his face as he saw Alex with a bandage on her forehead and cooking while Mary made coffee.

"Now I can see how you was able to beat up all of those thugs" Mary said with a sly grin as she stared at Cyrus's abs "Ain't that right honey since you are burning your omelet"

Alex gasped in embarrassment with her face now bright red as she quickly plated her breakfast and snatched a fork before blitzing out the kitchen which surprised Cyrus all while keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Cyrus let out a small chuckle as he put four slices of bread into the toaster and went to his room to change.

Mary just let out a laugh as she made herself a cup of coffee and poured the two children juice as they all sat down at a table next to a still blushing Alex who was nibbling into her omelet.

* * *

"I've been wondering something since yesterday" Cyrus said after eating his buttered toast "That butcher guy said he was going to take me to the arena, which if I had to guess is some kind of fighting pit?"

"That's correct its a place where anyone with three warnings goes to fight for their freedom after winning five fights which are to the death" Mary said as she took a sip of her coffee "Though usually the people fighting can barely survive a single fight let alone five with their bodies now being the way that they are"

After saying that she brought her right leg on the table and rolled up the pant leg to reveal smooth grey iron.

"Got this on the second warning, everyone gets a limb removed as a permanent reminder to pay up on time" Mary said with a annoyed look on her face as she put her leg down.

"Actually mom did you forget what Rick said about that man who got to keep his limbs" Alex said as Mary nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you about those people's cash cow" Mary said as she took a sip of coffee "I don't know a lot but this guy with two swords came into to town a couple of months ago and got himself three warnings in a single day, Though they didn't chop off his limbs properly because he was skilled with those blades of his"

"If he's so skilled why doesn't he just fight his way out?" Cyrus asked with a interested look on his face.

"Haven't got a clue but from what i heard from the regular drinkers a lot of people from all over come and bet when he fights just to see if he loses" Mary said making Cyrus simply nod his head.

"Alright just one more thing I want to know, what tax are you guys paying for anyway?" Cyrus asked as he glance out the window and saw a one legged old man handing over a large sack to lanky man.

"They might not look it but they are police who make us citizens pay a hefty tax to help fund them in upholding justice" Mary spat into her fire place "But the twisted part is anyone who can't pay the tax is a criminal in need of serious punishment"

Cyrus tightened his fist as he saw the lanky man punch the old man before dragging him down the street.

"All right then I'm gonna start my job, be back later" Cyrus said as he picked up the remaining toast and his strawhat before leaving.

* * *

 _Someone in the arena has never lost a fight and instantly got three warnings, seems like the perfect person to join my crew_ Cyrus thought to himself as he walked away from the lanky man he beat into the ground and wandered over to the market place.

He stopped when he saw the young male owner of the fish market being pushed onto the ground by a man and a woman wearing leather and dark brown caps.

The man held his boss down with his large boot while the woman laughed and gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

 _Looks like I found my ticket in_ Cyrus thought to himself as he sprinted toward the two corrupt police officers while already forming a fist.

* * *

"E-Everyone come quick that guy who hit Jack is now facing the torture twins!" A young man exclaimed as he ran out of the starting to fill up tavern.

"He's doing what!" Mary shouted in shock as she stared at her daughter who had an equally shocked look before they, Anna, Mike and everyone else in the tavern followed the crowed of people rushing towards the market.

Alex, Mary, Anna and Mike shoved through the large crowd of villagers and saw Cyrus standing in front of the young fish market owner while staring down the two police officers in front of him.

"How dare you hit my sister!?" A muscular man who has dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, a brown beard and a dark brown eye that was glaring at Cyrus. The man snarled in anger as he rested his large iron mace against his shoulder.

The muscular man glanced down at a petite woman who also has dark brown hair that reached her waist, dark browns eyes that glared at Cyrus and dark red lipstick.

"Don't worry brother I'm all right" The petite woman said as she rested her hand on the handle of her katana while clutching her red cheek.

"It's not my fault you decided to shield him with your face" Cyrus replied with a grin as the young man crawled away.

"Cyrus what are you doing?" Alex asked as Cyrus and the two police officers glanced at her.

"After hearing that it takes three warnings to go to the arena and these two bastards where harming my boss I'd figure I'll kill two birds with one stone" Cyrus said as he cracked his knuckles "Isn't it obvious"

"Are you insane?, You'll get hurt and loose a limb" Mary said as Cyrus just flashed her a grin.

"That's great as a pirate with no scars must be a coward which is one thing I'm certainly ain't" Cyrus said which shocked everyone besides Mary, Anna and Mike.

"You're a pirate!?" The petite woman, Alex and the muscular man shouted in shock as they stared at Cyrus.

"Yeah now lets fight or are you guys gonna run away?" Cyrus asked as he got in a karate stance while watching the muscular man tighten his grip on his mace while the petite woman removed her pink sheath from her hip.

"Harriet go first" The muscular man said as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Henry now watch as I kill this fool for fighting against the law" Harriet said as she narrowed her eyes "Die you filth!"

Cyrus watched Harriet rush towards him with a great amount of speed.

"Dead man's Thrust!" She shouted as she quickly thrust her sword towards his heart with a forward lunge.

"Swift Eel Counter" Cyrus said as in a flash slamming his right palm against the left side of her blade moving the weapon away from his body before quickly following up by smashing the back of his hand into her chin which twisted her head while shaking her brain to the point of knocking her out.

Everyone was silent as they watched Harriet drop her blade and collapse on the ground with a thud.

"Well that was embarrassing" Cyrus said with an sigh as he rolled her over to show everyone that she was out cold.

"How dare you do that to my sister!" Henry roared as he rushed Cyrus who slipped into his boxing stance and waited for the enraged man to get in striking distance.

"Giant Ogre Swing!" Henry yelled as he swung his mace towards Cyrus with a two handed grip.

"Rhino Destructive Blow" Cyrus said as he weaved around the sloppy attack and threw a right curved punch striking him in his rib cage which instantly stopped him in his tracks.

Henry's eye's widen in pain as he stared at the blood which flew out of his mouth due to having the middle section of his right rib cage break and a singe bone pierce his lung.

Everyone stared at Henry whose eyes where now in the back of his head as he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

"And here I thought they would actually be a challenge" Cyrus muttered to himself he got out of his stance while everyone else suddenly cheered.

"HE JUST DEFEATED THE TORTURE TWINS!" All the villagers shouted as they stared at Cyrus before Mary picked him up in a large hug.

"H-How can you be so strong?" Alex asked as Mary put him down while he gave her a large smirk.

"Because as the future pirate king I can't afford to be weak" Cyrus said with a laugh as everyone walked back to the tavern.

* * *

"Jack, I have some terrible news!" The metal shelled Den Den Mushi shouted with a look of shock and fear on its face which made Jack stop working out and pick up the transfer on its shell.

"What is it?" Jack said as he glanced outside of the window and stared at the village below.

"That guy who punched you in Mary's Tavern is a pirate!" The Den Den Mushi shouted in shock, "He also defeated the torture twins by himself along with Bruce on his collection run!"

"So that guy is a pirate" John said to himself as he glanced at his cleaver that was hanging on his wall. "What's their condition?"

"Unconscious and barely stable sir!" The Den Den Mushi reported while groans of pains could be heard in the background **.**

"Tell Maria to meet me at the Tavern and let the boss know that we're going to have another criminal join the arena" Jack ordered as he removed his cleaver from his wall and attached it to his back.

"Yes sir, she's on her way right now." The Den Den Mushi said.

"It seems some people never listen to warnings." Jack said with an annoyed tone in his voice as he left his office.

* * *

"You really like to eat, don't you hottie?" Mary asked as she, Jane and everyone else in the tavern watched in slight shock and amazement as Cyrus finished off his cherry pie before he started on another one.

"That makes 98!" An old woman said as she stared at Cyrus who finished off that one as well in the blink of an eye.

"99!" Anna yelled as Cyrus swallowed the last piece of that plate.

"100!" Everyone shouted in shock as they stared at Cyrus who finished off the last plate before he carried the large pile of plates into the kitchen.

"T-That's impossible! No human can eat that much food!" The old doctor stammered in shock as he stared at Cyrus who came back and was sipping on a glass filled with rum.

"It's easy when the food is that amazing." Cyrus said with a large smile.

"Thanks you," Alex said with a proud smile on her face.

"THE PIRATE CYRUS COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Jack's booming voice made all the fun leave the room. "YOU GOT THREE WARNINGS! YOU KNOW WHAT THE PUNISHMENT IS!"

"Took them long enough" Cyrus said as he stood up with a grin on his face.

"Be safe" Mary said while Alex, Anna and Mike nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry I'll play nice" Cyrus said as he threw the door and locked eyes with Jack, a small army of police officers with guns and a athletic built woman with a brown ponytail and fair skin.

"Yo" Cyrus said with a casually wave as the police officers aimed their rifles and guns at him which didn't faze him as he kept his eyes on Jack "Before I go to the arena are you guys going to take my limbs like you did to the rest of the people?"

"I would love nothing more than to slowly hack off all of your limbs and mount you on my wall" Jack spoke with a small grin on his face as he held the sharp end of his blade against his throat but the our boss wants you unharmed"

"Alright lead the way" Cyrus said he locked eyes with Jack who pressed the blade closer against Cyrus's neck and kept it there.

"Men cuff him and take him to the arena" Jack ordered as Cyrus found his arms and legs chained up before being dragged towards the arena.

* * *

 ** _And that ends part two of Metal town. In the next chapter Cyrus meets his first nakama. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Yin Yang Pirates**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs.**_

* * *

 **Metal Town Pt 3** _ **  
**_

"So this is the arena I heard about" Cyrus said to himself as he sat up and glanced around the dimly light room. He saw a set of thick steel bars in front of him, a bucket in the corner, the dirty bed he is sitting on and a bowl of rotten fruit.

"Alright now to escape" Cyrus said as he cracked his fingers and stood up before making his away over to the steel bars and reached for it.

"Don't touch the bars" Someone suddenly said making Cyrus stare at the wall to his left where the warning came from.

"Why do they electric shock you or something?" Cyrus asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yes though they increased the voltage just before dragging you in and its also made of sea stone just in case you have a devil fruit" The voice said as Cyrus picked up a rotten pear and threw it against the metal bars making it instantly cook until it turned black.

"Thanks, you got a name?" Cyrus asked as he sat on the bed making dust rise up around him and force him to start coughing.

"The name's Izayami and I already know who you are since the guards wouldn't shut up about you hitting Jack and beating up three of his goons" Izayami said as Cyrus chuckled after fanning the dust away.

"Yeah that was me, so you mind telling me how you became my cell mate?" Cyrus asked as he stared at the small circle hole in the wall which was his only source of light.

"I came here a couple of days ago just looking for a place to eat, I found this small restaurant owned by a old man who made the best ramen I ever had" Izayami said with slight fondness in his voice "Anyway Jack and a couple of his thugs came in and wanted food, the old man made some which Jack tried before he spat it on the floor and dumped his food on him along with his thugs throwing their food on the walls"

"I knew there was a reason why I hated Jack when we first met" Cyrus commented making Izayami chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly I distrusted him the moment he entered, So after they did all that they wanted to cut the old man's hands off so he can't make ramen ever again which was all I needed to hear before I used one of my sheaths to start knocking the thugs out"

"What about Jack?" Cyrus asked with a look of interest now on his face.

"Well I was going to leave him with a couple broken bones but he decided to draw his own blade, so I drew my own sword and left that scar you properly seen"

"I did, it that must of hurt like hell" Cyrus said as Izayami chuckled again.

"Yeah you should of seen him spew out death threats while struggling to stop the bleeding" Izayami said with a tone of amusement "Though once Jack stumbled out and I threw the unconscious thugs out on the street more came and threatened to burn down the restaurant if I didn't surrender and I bet you can guess what choice I made"

"Well at least the old man's safe" Cyrus said as solid thud rang out which made dust fly out of the wall.

"No he isn't, the moment they put cuffs on me they knocked out the old man threw him inside before setting the restaurant on fire" Izayami said with anger in his voice "Jack said it was punishment for the old man serving him shit food"

"Damn it, if I knew I would of done more than punch him" Cyrus growled as he made a tight fist.

"Well I'm sure you get your chance, now how did you get here?" Izayami asked.

"As you already heard punching Jack was my first warning then beating up two people called the torture twins was what sealed the deal" Cyrus said which made Izayami let out a short laugh.

"That was also you?, I just heard about that you knocked them both out with a single punch" Izayami said with an impressed tone in his voice "Though its pretty idiotic if you ask me, picking fights with two of Jack's men it's almost like you wanted to be put here"

"Yeah that was the plan after all, get taken here and meet the person who is winning all they're fights but doesn't want to leave" Cyrus said as a grin formed on his face "I want to test their skills for myself before asking them to join my crew"

"So you're a pirate?, I hear that being a pirate is suicide since the marines are actually being serious about putting an end to the whole era after what the previous generation did" Izayami asked as Cyrus's grin widened.

"I don't care if it is suicide or not because I made promise to my mom while also forming a bond with the previous pirate king before he died" Cyrus said as he glanced at the yin yang tattoo on his arm and felt the strawhat he still has "So I'll beat anyone who stands in my way especially marines and become the next pirate king"

"That's quite the declaration, though what makes you think I want to join your crew" Izayami said which made Cyrus smirk.

"Because someone or something is keeping you here even though you neither lost a fight" Cyrus said as he heard Izayami chuckle.

"You're right about the something keeping me here, they took my swords so I can't really do anything even if I wanted to" Izayami said as he made a tight fist.

"Then how about this, I help you get your swords back and in return you can help me take down Jack and his boss before becoming my first nakama" Cyrus said as he waited for Izayami to respond.

"Fine since I'm not leaving until I have my swords and see those bastards and everyone joined with them pay" Izayami said as Cyrus could hear the cracking of joints "And it wouldn't hurt to test my blades against other swordsman after facing nothing but weaklings"

"Then its settled then" Cyrus said as a smirk appeared on his face "And I bet you already figured a way out of here"

"Yeah I thought up a bunch of plans,though if the stories about you are true then we'll have to wait until the guards take us to the fighting pit before we can put it into motion" Izayami said.

"That's fine I can busy myself" Cyrus said as he started to do one arm upside down push ups.

* * *

"Don't do anything funny" A thin man with a lit torch growled as he opened up Cyrus's cell.

"Don't worry I won't" Cyrus said as he did one final push up before the thin man quickly snapped cuffs on him.

"Oi superstar have a look at your opponent for today" A burly man said which made Cyrus turn his head and watch the burly man pull Izayami out of his cell.

Cyrus stared at Izayami and took in his appearance which is that of a man with a lightly tanned skin tone who is standing around 6,1 with a lean muscular build, average spiky and messy black hair with the sides hanging over his ears while his bangs are just above his dark blue eyes.

He is wearing a red kimono with black trims, a white tattered sash keeping it close that reaches his ankles, his right arm and chest being covered by a sleek grey metal gauntlet that is decorated with intricate markings and kanji on the shoulder piece, along with black pants, wooden geta sandals and a red band around his forehead.

"So this what you look like, I expected someone older" Izayami said as he looked Cyrus up and down.

"And you sound younger" Cyrus said as he also finished his inspection of his cell mate.

"Enough yapping its time to fight!" The burly man said as he and the thin man lead Cyrus and Izayami through the hall.

* * *

"Now ladies and gentlemen for one time only we are having a battle to the death!" A voice blared from the pitch darkness while Cyrus and Izayami had their cuffs removed "Today's match is a special one as we have a newbie who not only struck the butcher on his first day here but then knocked out the torture twins with a single punch each!"

The crowd roared as a spot light appeared on Cyrus who was rotating his arms before picking up the spiked knuckle dusters.

"It's because of that we are putting him up against the unbeatable and rebellious champion!" The voice yelled in excitement along with the crowd as a spot light appeared on Izayami who was given a simple looking katana.

"Now you two it's time to fight for your life!" The voice shouted as blood stained spikes popped out of the walls while they crowd roars for combat got even more loud.

"So how do you start this plan on of yours?" Cyrus asked as he threw a right punch that Izayami directed away with the blunt side of his katana before following up with a thrust that Cyrus dodged.

"It's a simple plan, first we need to disable the spot lights then use the spikes to reach the announcer booth before finding out where they have my swords" Izayami said as he did a left roundhouse kick that Cyrus ducked underneath and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him but missed as he back flipped away.

"Easy leave it to me" Cyrus said as Izayami rushed forward and quickly swung at Cyrus making him hop back and quickly dash forward the moment his feet touched the ground which caught Izayami off guard as he barely managed to block Cyrus's punch.

"You have something up your sleeve?" Izayami asked he defended against Cyrus's volley of kicks.

"Yeah just give me some space" Cyrus said as Izayami pushed him back before they stared at each other and grinned.

"And what an amazing start ladies and gentlemen as the newbie shows that beating the torture twins wasn't a fluke as he's actually holding his own against the champion!" The voice said with interest as the crowd roared even louder "If you haven't already place your bets now since this will be a fight to remember"

"Alright lets cut this fight short" Izayami said as he watched Cyrus remove his knuckle dusters and place his hands in his pockets.

"Rankyaku Curved Fangs" Cyrus said as he did a quick right roundhouse then effortlessly used the momentum to follow up with an even faster roundhouse kick sending two air blades racing towards two spotlights.

Cyrus watched with a grin as the spot lights in front of him got sliced apart as the air blades curved mid air and began to slice through all the remaining spotlights plunging the area into darkness.

"What's this everything has gone dark!, Damn it someone turn the lights on!" The voice yelled in anger as Cyrus felt a hand on his shoulder as his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and saw Izayami.

"Good you can see lets go" Izayami said as he and Cyrus sprinted towards the side and used the spikes as steps to help leapt towards the announcer booth where a short man is currently yelling into a den den mushi.

Cyrus cocked his right fist back and quickly slammed it against the large window which gain small cracks making the announcer smirk before the glass shattered which turned that smirk into a look of utter shock as Cyrus kicked him in the chin sending him flying from his leather chair.

"Ittoryu, Bite of the Thunder Tiger!" The announcer heard as he got up and screamed in fear as he saw dark purple tiger with lightning blue stripes leaping towards him before it sunk its teeth into his left shoulder and pin him against the wall.

The announcer shook and muttered prayers as he locked eyes with the tiger that faded away to reveal Izayami's glaring face and the sword that sliced deep into his shoulder.

"Tell me where Jack's room is!?" Izayami demanded as he locked eyes with the short man who stared at him with a look of utter fear and rapidly nodded his head with tears and snot running down his face.

"A-Alright I'll talk he's on the fourth floor with double doors that has skulls on it, you can't miss it" The announcer said which made Izayami smile.

"Good I'll let you keep the sword" Izayami said as he punched the announcer straight in his face which broke his nose as he passed out.

"How you know Jack has your swords and not someone else?" Cyrus asked as Izayami released the sword letting the announcer drop to the ground.

"Because he said that he liked them after he cuffed me so unless he sold them to a merchant he still has them" Izayami said as Cyrus simply nodded his head before alarms rang out "Looks like they know we're gone, lets get my swords and finish this"

"Wait!" Cyrus shouted as he slammed his hand down on a red button "Now we can go"

"What did you just pressed" Izayami asked as Cyrus just formed a large grin.

"I opened the other cells" Cyrus said before a loud explosion shook the room they are in while screams of terror and panic could be heard "I though it would make a good distraction"

"Good it means we'll have less people to fight" Izayami said as he opened the door and stared at a large group of men and woman wielding guns, swords and other weapons.

"They're the ones who released the fighters!, Get them!" A overweight man shouted as he and the group rushed the two of them.

"Or maybe we have more to fight" Izayami said as he saw Cyrus punch the overweight man straight in his throat making him gasp and sputter in pain leaving him open to a straight kick to the gut which sent him flying back into a group of woman who let out weak groans of pain.

"Which is a great thing since I get to see how you fight multiply people" Cyrus said as he watched Izayami side step a woman's sword slash and send a swift uppercut to her chin which knocked her out before snatching her sword and using it to quickly cut down a group of men before they could fire at him.

Cyrus and Izayami smirked as they fought through the group sending them flying into the walls or collapsing with bruises and cuts.

* * *

A man cried in pain as Cyrus just broke his right arm before following up with another punch to his face sending him flying back while Izayami quickly sliced two women down before leaping over Cyrus and stabbing a muscular man in his chest as he tried to shoot him in the back of the head.

"This is it" Izayami said as he and Cyrus stood outside a double doors with skulls on them.

"Yeah, do you want to knock or should I?" Cyrus asked which made Izayami shake his head.

"Go ahead and knock" Izayami said which made Cyrus grin as he raced towards the door and slam his right boot straight in the center of the doors which swung them open with a loud bang.

"Huh he's not here" Cyrus said as he glanced around the room a well made office with no Jack inside.

"We can find him after we get my sword" Izayami said as he tossed the stolen sword away.

"Got it lets trash this place" Cyrus said with a fierce grin as he and Izayami began to throw bookshelves and paintings down, knocked over filing cabinets and toss his desk out the window before they both stood in front of a large keypad safe.

"Do you have any idea what the code might be?" Cyrus asked as Izayami let out a frustrated sigh.

"No and no one talked about around my cell" Izayami said before he spun around and made his way to the door "Come on lets see if we can find Jack"

"Wait let me try something" Cyrus said making Izayami stop and turn back to see him form a claw with his right hand.

"Shigan Fierce Claw!" Cyrus said as he quickly shot his right hand forward which pierced through the steel door. Cyrus smirked when he saw Izayami's eyes widen before yanking his arm back which ripped the safe door off with the sound of metal breaking and twisting apart.

"Let me say thanks for not using that attack on me" Izayami muttered with an impressed look on his face as Cyrus threw the safe at the wall and nodded his head before stepping to the side allowing Izayami to take out two katanas in pitch black sheaths and white markings on it.

One of the katanas has a dark orange handle with a square golden hand guard while the other katana has a dark blue handle with no hand guard.

"Those are some fancy swords, I can see why you didn't want to leave without them" Cyrus said as he watched Izayami attached his katanas to either side of his waist and smile.

"Yeah the one with the dark blue handle is called Raikiri and has been pass down my family for generations" Izayami said as he patted his dark blue sword.

"While the other blade is called Katen which has been at my side since the day my father taught me how the wield a sword so they are special"

"Alright now that you have your weapons you ready to kick some ass?" Cyrus asked as Izayami just grinned.

"Of course, lets free this Island" Izayami said as they both raced out of the room.

* * *

Cyrus and Izayami exited the arena along with some of the escaped pit fighters who scattered down different streets.

Though one of the pit fighters collapsed with blood spurting out of his shoulder along with a loud bang making everyone else stop and stare at an army of men and woman wearing leather jackets and pointing guns while Jack, Maria and a tall burly biker looking man with grey hair stood in front of them.

But what made Cyrus glare was that the burly man was holding Alex and Mary in his huge hands while Maria was holding pistols against Anna and Mike's heads.

"Not one step closer other wise something bad might happen" Jack said as the large burly man tightened his grip making Mary and Alex let out a choked pain filled gasp while the ponytail woman pulled the triggers making her guns click and the two children flinch and whimper.

"So Jack this is the person who you was talking about?, the one who assaulted you and knocked out my men" The large burly man asked as he stared at Cyrus.

"Yes sir he's the one and as I expected the champion would work together to escape" Jack said as he stared at Izayami and the swords on his waist "And it seems he found his weapons"

"Which means I can finally cut you down like the dog you are are" Izayami said as he narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on the hilts of his blades.

"Hey" Cyrus said with anger clear in his voice drawing everyone's attention "Release them now"

"Cyrus" Alex wheezed as she saw the angered look on his face before remembering when he was smiling and laughing.

 _He's acting a lot different from when we was talking in the cells and fighting in the arena_ Izayami thought as he glanced at Cyrus and could tell from his tense stature and slight bent knees that he was ready to move.

The burly man didn't say anything as he stared at Cyrus before glancing behind him and widened his eyes as he saw the look of utter fear on the men and woman's faces and Maria whose arms where shaking.

"Alright we'll let them go" The burly man said as he released his grip on Alex and Mary making them flop on the ground "Maria lower you guns"

"Y-Yes Mr Hajime" Mary said as she lowered the guns allowing Anna and Mike to run over to Alex and Mary before they moved to the side with the rest of the civilians and pit fighters.

"Good now to make sure your underlings don't get any bright ideas" Cyrus said with a serious tone in his voice as he blitzed out of everyone's line of sight before loud thuds could be heard making everyone turn to see the leather wearing men and women howling out as their limbs are bent and broken.

Cyrus lowered his fists and narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jack, Maria and Hajime.

"He's so fast I couldn't keep up!" An old man muttered as he and everyone else murmured to themselves as they stared at Cyrus.

"Oi Izayami take care of Jack and Maria kill them, keep them alive I don't care just don't get involved when you're done" Cyrus ordered as he glanced at Izayami who nodded his head.

"Understood Captain" Izayami said with a serious tone as he drew his dark blue handle katana out which allowed everyone to see that the blade is giving of a bluish electric color whenever it catches the sun rays.

"Keep my hat safe I don't want it getting torn" Cyrus said as he threw his strawhat to Anna and flashed her a smile that was filled with warmth making her smile and hold it tightly.

Jack sneered and took out his cleaver while Maria aimed her pistols at Izayami. Cyrus didn't say anything as he rushed towards Hajime who ripped off his leather jacket leaving him a black tight short sleeved shirt as he cocked back his huge left arm.

"Come on you bastard!, Ten Ton Cannon!" Hajime roared as he shot his fist forward which flew over Cyrus's head as he seamlessly ducked underneath the massive fist before ramming his fist deep into his stomach making him spew out spit and blood.

 _H-How strong is this guy!?_ Hajime thought as Cyrus continued with more solid punches to his gut making him spew up more blood and saliva. Once he landed the tenth punch Hajime skidded back from the force and dropped to his knees making the civilians murmur to themselves as hop flashed in their eyes.

"T-Take this Twenty Ton Uppercut!" Hajime growled as he waited for Cyrus to rush into range before dashing forward and quickly shooting his left fist upwards. Cyrus simply crossed his arms and jumped up taking the full attack and allowing it to send him flying back.

"Geppo" Cyrus growled as he uncrossed his arms and did a back flipped before kicking off the air and shooting himself towards a shocked Hajime "Arrow Kick!"

Hajime quickly brought his arms up but let out a grunt of pain as Cyrus's left boot forced his arms apart and slammed into his face.

Everyone watching let out a gasp of shock as they watched Hajime be flung off his feet and soar through the air before slamming head first into a building that dented on impact.

Cyrus glanced at Izayami who is currently fighting with Jack before he rushed towards Hajime who hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Izayami narrowed his eyes as he turned his body to the side and watched Jack's sword fly pass and dig into the ground making him growl in annoyance.

Gunshots rang out as Izayami quickly spun around and brought Raikiri straight down as he sliced a bullet cleanly in half and quickly followed up with a flurry of swings to either slice through or deflect the other bullets.

Jack smirked as he tightened his grip and quickly brought his cleaver upwards looking to slice through the distracted swordsman's back but he stared in shock when he saw Izayami holding his sword in a way which allowed him see behind him and successfully evade the sneak attack by leaning forward and twisting around while bringing his sword down in a flash.

Everyone was surprised to see blood squirt out of Jack's right shoulder as he clutched it and stumbled back.

"Die Tempest Cut!" Jack growled as he quickly placed both hands on his weapon and swung down with all his might sending out a wave of compressed air that sliced through the ground as it rushed towards Izayami who was hopping back to stay one step ahead of the air blade.

"Ittoryu, Full Moon Rotation" Izayami said as he tightened his grip on Raikiri and blocked Jack's air blade before he rotated his body and swung his sword outwards which sent Jack's wave of air back at him with even more speed.

Jack brought the flat side of his cleaver in front of him and blocked his own air blade which sent him crashing through a nearby buildings window.

"Ittoryu Iai, Raindrop Slash" Izayami said as his sword arm became a blur for a split second as he sheathed Raikiri which made everyone look on in stunned silence as the red iron building was suddenly cut into sharp long pieces which rained down on Jack.

Maria glanced at the now destroyed red building before she glared at Izayami.

"Damn it Burning Twelve!" Maria shouted as she fired off twelve orange glowing bullets at Izayami making him quickly draw Raikiri in the blink of an eye and swing it around as he cut through the bullets leaving burn marks on the ground and surrounding buildings before blitzing towards her.

"Ittoryu, Sting of the Electric Hornet!" Izayami shouted as he lowered himself to the ground which only increased his speed as he became a blur making Maria's eyes widen as she saw a giant black hornet with dark blue wings racing towards her and buzzed loudly as it readied its stinger that was covered in sparks of lightning.

Before she could even let out a gasp the hornet's stinger already pierced her through the gut making her drop her guns and fall off the stinger.

"You alright Captain?" Izayami asked as he flicked the blood off his katana before glancing at Cyrus who is holding a bloody Hajime by his face who is limp.

"Yeah I'm alright" Cyrus said as he glanced at Izayami who was standing over Maria before turning his gaze other to the rubble where Jack's feet are sticking out. Seeing that made a smirk appear on his face.

"W-We ain't done yet, Maria Jack use it!" Hajime growled as he suddenly went into his pocket and stabbed himself in the chest with a syringe making his torso bulge rapidly as his shirt burst to shreds allowing Cyrus and everyone else to stare at the pulsing veins appearing on his even muscular chest.

Hajime shoved Cyrus making him skid back but he quickly returned and sent a swift punch straight to his stomach which unlike last time didn't sink inwards but stayed firm which confused Cyrus for a second before he followed up with a high kick to the side of the neck which was also firm.

"Now have a taste of my power, Sixty Ton Cannon!" Hajime roared as he decked Cyrus straight across his face sending him rocketing down the street and through four small different color houses.

"Cyrus!" Izayami shouted before he turned back and tightened his grip on his sword as he rushed towards Maria as she was injecting herself with the same syringe.

The red pieces of the building exploded outwards as Jack appeared in front of Maria and blocked Izayami's slash allowing him to get a good look at the pulsing veins running across his sword arm and feel the extra strenght it gave him as he managed to send Izayami skidding back with a single forceful push.

"Lets try that again champion, Maria go first" Jack said with a grin as Maria smirked and aimed her guns and narrowed her eyes making pulsing veins appear.

"Gladly, Burning Twelve!" Maria shouted as her eyes quickly shifted around before she let loose the twelve red hot bullets making Izayami swing his swords and sliced through many bullets though he grunted in pain making him glance down to see bullet holes in his right leg and left arm which he used to hold his sword.

"Now Jack he's all yours" Maria said as she reloaded her guns "Also aim for his injured limbs if you want to cut him down"

"Thanks, lets see how you handle this! Tsunami Slash!" Jack roared as he swung his cleaver straight down sending out a even bigger wave of air that rushed towards him.

Izayami let out a grunt of anger and pain as he moved his left leg back, took his sword into his right hand and blocked the air blade which managed to carry him down the street.

 _Damn it that ponytail bitch, she actually managed to weaken my movement and combat ability with those shots_ Izayami thought as he struggled to hold back the giant air blade from cutting him _Even this wave of air has more power in it from before, there must be some physical altering drug in those syringes if their leader managed to take those hits without any effect._

Something hard pressed against Izayami's back which instantly stop him from skidding and allow him to focus on pushing the air blade away and into the sky making it slice the top half of a building that is being constructed.

"Thanks for the assist" Izayami said with a smile as he glanced behind him and stared at Cyrus who is dripping blood from his nose.

"Can you still fight?" Cyrus asked as he glanced at the bullet holes in his new crewmate.

"I'm fine just let me do something first" Izayami said as he used Raikiri to dig the steaming bullets out of his leg and arm which made his blood drip down before he cut his sash in half and wrapped up his wounds "Now I'm good"

"Alright then lets destroy this drugged up cowards" Cyrus said with flames of anger burning in his eyes.

"Yes captain" Izayami said with a serious look as he and Cyrus dashed towards Hajime, Jack and Maria who was prepared for their attacks while everyone else watched the fight in silence, slight fear and hope.

* * *

 **And in the next chapter Metal Town comes to an end after an intense battle with Cyrus fighting along side his first Nakama Izayami given to me by Barrett M107 a great dude with great content!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs._**

* * *

 **Metal Town Pt 4**

Maria waited as Izayami continued to evade Jack's cleaver before finding an opening and dashing forward while swinging his sword upwards.

Jack grunted as he felt Izayami's sword slash through his sword arm and leave a deep gash before he leapt back prompting Izayami to give chase.

"Viper Shots!" Maria shouted as she saw her opening and fired off a volley of green tinted bullets which made Izayami instantly and spin around before slicing through bullets while dodging at the same time leaving him unharmed.

"I see you finally learned how to deal with my shooting" Maria said as she dashed and holstered her guns and took out two sickles attached together by a chain.

Izayami swung his blade down as she got closer but missed as she leaned out of the way while swinging her right sickle towards his face but he managed to block the attack making the tip of the weapon stop inches away from his left eye.

Izayami forced her back and quickly followed up with a thrust but Maria spun around it and attacked with her left sickle bringing it right down which was about to pierce Izayami's left shoulder but he leapt out of the way making it leave a tare on the side of his kimono.

Izayami dashed in and swung his blade at her with an amazing amount of speed as she managed to dodge while gaining a few cuts in the process. Though when Izayami swung his blade down he was surprised that his weapon stop just before cutting her face as he found himself wrapped up in her chains.

"That's what I call my Python lock which will crush you the more you struggle" Maria said while yanking on the chain which it tighten around his body as he released his katana that also got caught "Or if I give a little pull, now Jack"

"Thanks and now to end your life, Sea King Cut!" Jack shouted as tightened his grip before swinging his cleaver sideways which easily and quickly sliced through the chains and raced towards Izayami's body.

"Raichou Style Electric Zone" Izayami muttered as he closed his eyes while the cleaver cut through a bunch of the chains and was about to cut him in half though he suddenly jumped and twisted his body making the blade fly under him as he landed gracefully.

But what shocked Maria, Jack and everyone watching was the fact that all Izayami did was let out a breath before the chains snapped apart and fell at his feet while he himself was unharmed.

"H-How is that possible!" Jack demanded as Izayami glared at the both of them.

"Anything is possible when you are one with lightning" Izayami said as he stuck his hand out and caught Raikiri by the handle before kicking a small rock into the air "Now watch as your life ends before that pebble hits the ground"

"Die you cocky bastard, Double Venom Slash!" Maria said as dark green liquid dripped from her sickles as she rushed towards Izayami with her weapons ready.

"Ittoryu, Feast of the Thunder Dragon!" Izayami growled as he blitzed forward with a sudden burst of speed which stopped Maria's movement as she saw bright blinding blue electrical sparks flying off Izayami's body.

When she could see again all she could do is stare in utter fear and drop her weapons as a large and long dark purple dragon with glowing yellow eyes flew towards her before roaring and opening its massive mouth revealing razor sharp teeth that slammed shut and swallowed her whole.

Everyone watching was surprised and slightly scared at the fact that after getting sliced across her torso Maria collapsed to the ground started violently shaking and screaming while also clutching at her throat.

"It takes a week for the thunder dragon to fully digest its pray, that's how long you will know pain" Izayami said coldly as he turned his attention to Jack whose face is now full of anger.

"And Raichou Style Static Step" Izayami said as he narrowed his eyes and took one step towards Jack before vanishing making him glance around.

"Ittoryu Iai, Talon of the Lightning Crow"

Jack heard Izayami voice from somewhere just as a dark blue crow suddenly blitzed pass his face and landed on the ground before cawing loudly as it faded into Izayami who is crouching and finished sheathing his blade.

To Jack's utter surprise blood suddenly sprayed out of the three deep cut that appeared on his chest.

 _"W-What how!?"_ Jack thought as he stared Izayami who sat down cross legged with his back facing Jack.

"See I beat both of you dogs in a matter of seconds" Izayami said as he pointed to the side allowing everyone to see the small rock he kicked upwards earlier hit the ground.

"Y-You bastard" Jack growled as he collapsed and passed out while his blood began to pool around him.

Izayami watched Hajime roar in anger and tackle Cyrus through multiply buildings.

* * *

"Jujutsu Great Lion Toss" Cyrus said as he tightly grabbed Hajime's biceps and leaned back before he pressed his boot into Hajime's stomach and pushed which lifted the large man off his feet while their sudden momentum flipped them over.

Cyrus released his grip on Hajime and skidded to stop before watching as the burly man crash through two buildings though he quickly burst through the debris of a building and tightly grabbed Cyrus by his face.

"Earthquake Slam!" Hajime yelled as he quickly raised his arm before he slammed Cyrus skull into the ground which cracked the ground on impact shocking the civilians at they stared at the damage caused.

"And Ninety Ton Barrage!" Hajime shouted as he rained down punch after punch sending Cyrus's head deeper into the ground with more blood covering his fists each time which shocked the civilians watching.

"Whatever you took increased your muscle mass to the point my hits can't hurt you" Cyrus's calm voice came from the hole as his right hand suddenly shot up and caught Hajime's fist shocking everyone.

"If that's the case then how about I attack your bones instead, Tekkai Gorilla Grip" Cyrus said as he sat up and tighten his grip on Hajime's fist to the point loud cracking and snaps rang out making everyone wince in pain as Hajime's fingers are now twisted and bent in painful places while blood trickles from the fresh cuts made from the pieces of bone sticking out.

"S-Shut up One Hundred Ton Fist!" Hajime growled as he threw a punch with his free hand.

"Tekkai Hammer Head" Cyrus said as he gladly met Hajime's punch with a headbutt which stopped the punch before another loud snapping noise could be heard as Hajime screamed in pain because his arm, hand and fingers were now broken as they was bent and odd angles with bone puncturing the flesh and dripping blood.

"Now Let me show you the difference between us, Geppo Bone Step" Cyrus said with a cold look on his face as he quickly rammed both his feet into Hajime's shins making a cracking noise ring out as the large man cried out in pain.

Hajime fell to his knees as Cyrus skidded back from his attack before flipping onto his feet and walking over to the injured boss.

"Now that you're broken and battered I want you to apologize nice and loud and let everyone here know where they can get their money back if you haven't spent any of it" Cyrus said making Hajime gain some defiance but that was snuffed out when he stared at Jack and Maria defeated.

"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT WE'VE DONE TO ALL OF YOU!" Hajime yelled as tears and snot began to roll down his face shocking everyone while Izayami smirked "YOU CAN GET YOUR MONEY BACK IF YOU GO TO MY MANSION!"

"Good now after you wake up remember this day and start doing your job properly from now on" Cyrus said as before Hajime could say or do anything he held the large man up "Boxing Boulder Breaker!"

Cyrus cocked his left fist back and slammed it directly into Hajime's face making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he was sent tumbling down the street and crashed into a building.

"The rest of you start actually helping these people you sworn to protect and demolish that arena unless you want a serious beat down" Cyrus shouted as the rest of Hajime's crew gained looks off utter terror as they rapidly nodded their heads.

Everything was silent as everyone stared at the battered and beaten corrupted police before turning their gaze towards a grinning Cyrus and smirking Izayami who are standing tall.

The realization that their nightmare is over finally clicked making everyone cheered with tears of joy running down their faces as they swarmed Izayami and Cyrus.

"Come here you two!" Mary shouted with a large smile on her face she pulled Cyrus and Izayami into a bear hug "Thank you for coming here and defeating to those bastards when so many of us tried!"

"Don't mention it they had it coming right, Cyrus?" Izayami asked with a small smile as he glanced at Cyrus who had a dazed look on his face.

"C-Can't breath!" Cyrus groaned as his eye started to roll into the back of his head.

"Heh sorry I forgot my own strength!" Mary said with a hearty laugh as Anna, Alex and Mike helped Cyrus stand up as he took in deep breaths.

"Out of all the injuries we took a hug nearly kills you, I think I joined way to quickly" Izayami said with a laugh as Cyrus gave him a pat on the back making him gasp out in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Are you alright Izayami?" Alex asked with a look of concern on her face as Izayami took a breath and smiled.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious it will heal on it's own" Izayami said as he took a step before dropping down to one knee.

"Quite trying to be the tough guy Izzy, lets get you patched up then we can celebrate at Mary's place!" Cyrus exclaimed with a grin as he threw Izayami's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand.

"Don't call me that" Izayami growled as he glared at the still grinning Cyrus.

"Stop talking or you'll bleed out" Cyrus said as Izayami just glared at his captain.

"Come boys lets get you both healed" An elderly man said with a smile as he held Izayami's sleeve and lead both of them up the street.

"Why me I not even hurt?" Cyrus asked as the old man just shook his head and tapped on Cyrus's nose making him gasp in pain "Besides that"

"You might not be bleeding like this one but those bruises are just as serious and after the beating you took I need to see if you don't have anything broken besides that nose of yours" The old man said with a small smile "Trust me kid I've seen a lot of combat in my day"

"He's right which is embarrassing for you since I was facing two opponents" Izayami said with a smirk as it was Cyrus's turn to glare.

"What how is that embarrassing!, You can't even move your arm or leg, I can still move all my limbs!" Cyrus shouted as he and Izayami glared at each other while sparks clashed.

"Well at least I-" Izayami began to shout before he and then Cyrus suddenly gained tired looks before they collapsed to the ground in a snoring heap.

"Klaus!" Alex shouted in shock as she end everyone else stared at the old man who is holding an empty syringe.

"What?, I couldn't have them two fighting all the way there they was starting to get annoying" Klaus said with a huff as he started to drag Cyrus and Izayami up the street while humming a tune.

"Come on guys lets leave the doc to his work, we got a party to plan" Mary said with a smile as she stared at her daughter, Anna and Mike.

"Oh! can me and Mike make treats?" Anna asked with an excited look on her face while Mike rapidly nodded his head.

"Of course those two are going to need a lot of energy after all that fighting" Alex said with a smile before she turned to a couple of intimidating men with mohawks and piercings "You lot go and get fresh ingredients, lots of booze and get rid of those pieces of trash now or the next time you come into our tavern demanding free things again I'll show you the how the shotgun above the door works"

"Y-Yes ma'am" One of the men stuttered before all of them quickly left leaving Anna, Mike, Mary and anyone else still around to stare at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked with a nervous look on her face "W-Was I too mean"

"Mean is putting it lightly I never seen you stand up for yourself before" Mary asked as she stared at her daughter "Where did that come from?"

"Well after everything that's happen with you loosing your leg because of me, seeing Cyrus stand up for everyone and knowing that it was Izayami who was defying Hajime because of the incident with Nigel I decided it was my turn to show some back bone when it comes to people threatening my family, friends and business with disrespect and violence"

"Oh child your daddy's grinning like a well fed pig from what you just said!" Mary said with a smile as she hugged her daughter tightly making her wince but still smile as she hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom now lets give Cyrus and Izayami the best party ever!" Alex exclaimed with a large smile as she took Mike and Anna's hands before they rushed off towards the tavern while Mary just smiled and followed after them.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"EVERYONE THREE CHEERS TO THE TOUGH CRAZY BASTARDS THAT FREED US!" A large men with an black eye patch roared as he held his mug in the air getting loud roars and cheers from everyone else raising their mugs along with Anna and Mike holding their glasses of juice.

"And thank you for allowing us to escape that damn arena" A athletic and scarred woman said with a grin as she hugged a lightly bandaged Izayami and gauze wearing Cyrus.

"Of course we couldn't leave without getting everyone out" Cyrus said as he took a swig from his mug "Though what was that explosion we heard?"

"Oh that was couple of us making sure that the place was gone for good by setting their cannon room on fire which quickly spread to their armory and set off the guns powder" The woman said with a laugh which made Izayami smirk.

"That's a smart idea leaving them with the weapons they only had on them" Izayami said as a burly man gave him a strong pat on the back.

"And because we wanted to blow that damn place to hell and all the sick bastards with it!" The burly man yelled getting a victorious roar in return.

"So now that you guys are finally healed where are you going next?" Alex asked as she took a bite out of her well cook and steaming chicken leg.

"That's up to the captain to decide" Izayami said before he slurped up some ramen.

"I want to head to the grand line" Cyrus said before taking a bite out of a quarter pound burger while everyone stared at him.

"Why in gods name do you want to go there!, Its called the pirate graveyard" A thin man said with shock on his face.

"I heard that area of the sea is full of dangerous pirates and creatures" A teenaged boy said making people whisper to themselves but turned their attention back to Cyrus who slammed his mug down.

"I have two reasons why I want to go such a terrible place" Cyrus said as a fierce grin formed on his face "One is because my father is stationed there so I want to test my strength against him and because one piece is somewhere there as well"

"That's good and all that but do you even know how to get to the grand line?" Mary as Cyrus formed a grin full of warmth.

"No but that what makes it an adventure" Cyrus said taking another swig from his mug.

"Since I don't want to waste time getting lost on the high seas, I can get us there since I was born in the grand line" Izayami said as he finished hims meal.

"Really!?" Cyrus said with a large smile as he wrapped his arm around Izayami's neck "You're quickly becoming my favorite nakama!"

"Ain't I your only nakama you damn muscle bound moron!" Izayami growled as he tried to push Cyrus off him.

"Though the rumors are true about the grand line being a place full of dangerous pirates and people" Izayami said as he locked eyes with Cyrus "So if you are serious about heading to the grand line we're going to need more people first since I'm a little rusty when it comes to navigation and there is strenght in numbers after all"

"Alright I understand" Cyrus said with a grin as he unhooked his arm from Izayami's neck "Let's look for more people to join our crew first"

"Good do you have any ideas?" Izayami asked as Cyrus gained a thoughtful look.

"Well since you're not so good at it we need someone who can navigate and someone to cook us food so we don't go hungry" Cyrus said as he chugged the rest of the drink he has in his mug "Then if someone wants to join then we got more nakama"

"Understood now where are those guys who had that sake?" Izayami asked with a smile as he got off the stool and wandered into the joyous crowd.

"I still can't believe it" Mary said as she watched Anna, Cyrus and Mike start an eating contest with a mountain of treats before turning her gaze towards Izayami who is drinking with a small group of men and women.

"Believe what?" Alex asked as she stared at her mom who formed a smile.

"That it's finally over no more handing over our hard earn beil while living in fear of getting our limbs cut off or being sent to that damn arena" Mary said as she wiped away a tear "And it's all because Cyrus got involved with the help of Izayami, I'm just happy"

"I'm happy now we can relax and have fun" Alex said with a pure joyous smile on her face.

"And tomorrow its back to work and hopefully with more customers now that they are gone" Mary said as she took a long swig from her bottle "So lets make the most of this party"

Alex nodded her head before laughing out loud and picking up a punch of tissue as Cyrus, Anna and Mike's faces are covered with different colored frosting and clutching their stomachs while smiling as she heard a loud bang along with cheers making her look to the left to see Izayami having an arm wrestling match with a large overweight man and both are sweating as neither of them are budging.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Man that was some party I'm glad I came here" Cyrus said with a grin as he untied his boat from the dock while Izayami got in "It was also good of those guys to give us some fuel"

"I'm just surprised that coming here would mean that I'd be a pirate with a martial artist as my captain, help free an Island from a drug using guy and his crew of butchers before drinking a lot of booze in celebration" Izayami said as Cyrus hopped in before he refilled the engine and turned it on sending them away from the Island.

"Say why did you agree to join me?" Cyrus asked as he sat down and stared his swordsman "Why didn't you just kill me or leave the moment you got your swords?"

"Why? because I'm not the type of person to double cross someone which is dishonorable" Izayami said as he formed a grin "Especially when a person is a worthy opponent when it comes to combat"

"Awesome, I'm kinda relieved that you didn't attack me" Cyrus said with a large grin on his face which confused Izayami.

"Why is that?" Izayami asked with a questionable look.

"Because I didn't want to beat you up even after we fought together" Cyrus said as Izayami simply scoffed and formed a small grin of his own.

"Listen once we're both healed up I'll gladly cut you" Izayami said which made Cyrus laugh.

"Good I like having work outs in the morning" Cyrus said with a smile before the broken horned sea king from before rose out of the sea making Izayami quickly grasp his swords.

"Calm down he's a friend of mine, Isn't that right?" Cyrus said the sea king let out a loud happy roar.

"And how did you manage that?" Izayami asked as he stared at the sea king that lowered it's head and licked Cyrus's head.

"He tried to eat me but I kicked his ass now we're friends" Cyrus said as simply he patted the sea king's cheek and turned off the engine "And he's going to take us to a new island, aren't you"

The sea king flicked it's tail and let out another happy roar as a response.

"Alright then as long as he doesn't take us a den of sea kings I won't kill him" Izayami said as he laid down and relaxed "Though I must say you're either completely fearless or just idiotic for fighting a sea king especially one of such size"

"My grandfather said that I'm a mixture of my parent's personality" Cyrus said with a smile as the sea king put the boat on it's back before splashing Cyrus.

"Well seeing as that sea king is treating you like its owner and the fact you like to fight people just to gain access to dangerous places is making me think that getting people to join us will be filled with tough fights" Izayami said which made Cyrus laugh.

"Which is good a thing since I don't want a boring adventure!" Cyrus said as he stood up and quickly climbed up the sea king's long neck before sitting cross legged on it's head "Now full speed to the next island!"

The sea king let out a happy long roar that made small waves form before it began to swim faster making Izayami hang onto the side of the boat with a grin on his face as he stared at Cyrus.

 _"So you're a pirate?, I hear that being a pirate is suicide since the marines are actually being serious about putting an end to the whole era after what the previous generation did"_

 _"I don't care if it is suicide or not because I made promise to my mom while also forming a bond with the previous pirate king before he died" Cyrus said "So I'll beat anyone who stands in my way especially marines and become the next pirate king"_

Izayami heard his and Cyrus's conversation from before making him form a large smile.

"Pirate king huh?, I guess I had no choice but to join after hearing declaration and seeing you in action" Izayami said to himself as he stared at his laughing captain "Oi Captain!"

"Yeah!?" Cyrus yelled back as he stared down at the smiling swordsman.

"Since you want to be the pirate king you should know that having the next greatest swordsman as your first mate means you better not give up on achieving that title" Izayami said which made Cyrus flash his a fierce grin.

"Don't worry I already told you I made a promise and formed a bond so I won't break it no matter what!" Cyrus yelled with his grin growing wider as he adjusted his strawhat while he stared at the rising sun in the distance.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the metal town arc, In the next chapter Izayami and Cyrus meets their navigator.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs_**

* * *

 **Oak Island pt 1**

"Now stay out of trouble!" Cyrus shouted as he watched the sea king let out a happy roar before sinking out of sight.

"So now what?" Izayami asked as he finished tying the boat to the dock and turned around to face the town in front of them which is filled with large lush trees and the buildings themselves being made out of different color wood.

"Lets see if we can find anyone who wants to join us, though they have to be strong so test them first" Cyrus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We should split up to cover more ground " Izayami said as he glanced around and saw nothing but regular people walking pass "Though we might be wasting our time looking here"

"Come Izzy don't be such a downer" Cyrus said as he threw his arm around his nakama's neck while a grin formed on his face "You might actually find someone who could give you a worthy workout just like you gave me"

"Stop calling me that and if you are saying that the little bout we had in the arena was a workout then you must of forgotten that I didn't have my blades" Izayami spoke as he shrugged off Cyrus's arm and flashed him a smirk "Though if you really want to feel the sting of my swords then we can fight right now"

"Nah I don't want to knock you out and look for our new nakama all by myself" Cyrus said as grin grew wider while Izayami simply scoffed but the smirk still remained on his face "Lets search until sundown then meet up at this town's bar"

"Understood" Izayami said as he and Cyrus left the docks and walked down a different street.

* * *

"And another man falls to Garou!" A handsome man with black hair, browns eyes, perfect tan skin, a dazzling smile and white suite exclaimed with friendly laughter as a overweight man rubbed his right arm as he walked away from a small table leaving an old tan skinned man with long flowing black graying beard and wearing grey robes.

"Once again folks to win ten thousand beli all you have to do is beat my grandfather Garou at a simple arm wrestling match!" The handsome man shouted as his gaze never left the gathered crowd of men who was murmuring to themselves while glancing around.

"How about this since everyone here is loosing faith, you can pick someone, anyone at random and if they win I'll increase the prize with money out of my own pocket making it thirty thousand" The handsome man said which prompted the crowd to to chat among themselves while glancing around.

"What about him, he looks strong!" An young teenager suddenly called out drawing all eyes onto Cyrus who is walking passed with his hands in his pockets.

"Give me your purse lady!" A voice growled turning everyone's attention up the street as two large men ran down the street leaving an stunned old woman in distress.

Everyone watched the two men quickly gain on the slow walking Cyrus who was glancing at a tall building in the distance.

"Move!" One of the men shouted as they raised a steel pipe and swung it at Cyrus's head which hit nothing but air as Cyrus was crouching low to the ground before he quickly swept their legs out from under them and followed up by rising up and slamming their heads into the ground.

"Alright lets figh-Oh you're both knocked out already" Cyrus said as he stared down at the two unconscious men before he turned around and continue with his slow paced walk "I wonder if Izzy is having any luck?"

Cyrus felt a strange feeling which made him stopped and slowly turned his head to the right and see a group of men looking at him stars in their eyes.

"What?" Cyrus simple asked before the group of men suddenly swarmed him from all sides making his eyes widen in shock for a split second before a grin formed on his face as he tightened his fists.

* * *

"Now I wonder if he is having better luck than me?" Izayami asked as he attached Raikiri to his hip and walked away leaving a large group of punk looking men and women battered, bruised and broken.

* * *

"Apologize!" A large man growled in anger as he got up and wiped bits of food off his clothes before glaring at a red haired woman who is sitting on a chair with her legs stretched out.

"It's not my fault you don't look where you're walking" The red haired woman retorted before picking up a mug and taking a long sip as the large man pulled out a jagged machete which made the surrounding people scream with fear.

"Apologize now or I'll cut you in half!" The large man snarled as he got in the woman's face to which she simply rolled her eyes which made the man madder as he took a couple steps back and quickly swung his weapon towards her face.

Though the red haired woman let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair watching the blade pass in front of her face harmlessly as the momentum threw the large man off balance which allowed her to quickly turn the chair sideways and take her mug off the table before giving him a swift right kick to the ankle supporting his weight which was enough to knock him off his feet and send him crashing through the table she's sitting at.

"You damn bitch I'm gonna-!" The large man growled but didn't finish as she rammed her same foot against the back of his head which drove him face first into a plate that shattered on impact along with the table and wooden floor.

"Well, that was no fun" She said disappointingly as she finished her drink and tossed the old female barkeep a small bag of beli "Thanks for the meal, he'll pay for the damages" After that she left the tavern and lit up a cigarette.

And as usual, she attracted eyes like a homing beacon because of either her height as she is a good head-and-shoulders taller than everyone else, hair which is red that falls just pass her shoulder blades and her clothing wasn't exactly inconspicuous, black short-shorts with a matching black bandeau crop top that shows off her midriff, white gloves with a stainless steel swirl on the back of the hand and matching steel plates running along the back of her fingers, a white leather short sleeved cropped jacket, along with half-calf length boots with straps and buckles along the side and a adjustable white belt-bag on her lower back.

Though the one thing that drew people's eyes besides her physical appearance and choice in clothing was the two knives in their sheaths that are attached to her hips.

She ignored the looks and whispers as she made her way to the market square, intent to buy some supplies, treat herself to some apples and be on her way. This town was kind of boring. The crime rate was low, there were no wars or power struggles going on, no disputes. It was peaceful.

It was boring.

Buying her medium size candy apple, she sat down on a stone bench under a shady tree, ignoring the world and stared at the treats with a small smile. While most people would find sweets or deserts a treat, she only really ate those for special occasions or if someone offered. Never turn down free food, as they say. Unless it's poisoned, but she doesn't really need to worry about that.

She was about to take the first bite out of her treat but was interrupted by a group of loud people only a few meters off to her left. She turned her head and observed the surprising disturbance in such a boring place.

"Who do you think you are!?" a large man yelled as his group of armed thugs carrying bats and knives with the odd sword thrown in surrounded the swordsman which anyone could guess from his outfit alone.

The person shouting looked a lot like that guy she beat back in the tavern though after seeing his nose all bandage up she was certain it was him which made a small smile form on her face as she knew whatever was going to happen it would be fun.

"Me?, I'm a swordsman looking for a strong person or people to join me and my captain's crew" The swordsman spoke as he turned his head to the left and right "And since I can tell straight away that you guys are weak so I won't bother testing your strenght"

She watched with interested gleam in her eye as the swordsman walked through the crowd of men while their leader's face twisted into a look of pure anger as he swung his jagged machete at the swordsman's back.

 _Big mistake_ She thought to herself as she stared at the swordsman who is now standing behind the large man and holding his katana against his throat while his machete has been cut in two and his group of simple minded thugs screamed out in pain as they dropped their weapons and clutched their profusely bleeding hands.

"I can tell by the puddle you are making you thought I was just trying to be tough and not fight the group of scary men" The swordsman spoke with clear annoyance in his tone "No the reason I didn't want to fight anyone of you because that would be a waste of effort, now I'm gonna give you one last chance to leave with your pathetic life"

The swordsman lowered his blade and sheathed it with a click.

She let out a snicker as the large man tried to act tough as he ordered his men to leave.

"Sunset already, Maybe he found someone who isn't pathetic" the swordsman said with a sigh as he turned away and started to walk down the street "Now what way did those guys say the bar was?"

She was about to eat her apple but stopped when she saw the large man aiming a rifle at the swordsman who is still walking away which made her let out an irritated sigh as the man must have a death wish after what happened to him.

She quickly extended her left arm out and tensed her hand which sent wires soaring out and wrapping tightly around the hand that is holding the weapon steady along with the rifle barrel.

The large man howled in pain as the wires dug into his flesh making him jerk the weapon upwards and accidentally fire letting out a loud bang gaining everyone's attention including the swordsman.

"You know" she said nonchalantly and finally took a bite of her candy apple which made a smile form on her face from the sweetness "It's rude to attack someone with their back turned" she finished before swallowing and quickly pull her arm back.

The man went flying towards her, but she quickly pointing two fingers upwards flinging him into the air and screaming for his life.

She tensed her hand again and made a fist which sent her wire zipping back into it's casing through the steel on her fingers while the large man crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

She smirked at the large man as she picked up the paper bag holding her groceries and walked towards the swordsman who is watching her with a mix of emotions that she couldn't be bothered deciphering.

"Though one shouldn't really turn their back on a living opponent" she added, stopping a polite distance from him.

"I didn't think he would be brave, or stupid enough to attack" he replied, to which the she raised a brow at that.

"Ah, never mind then" she said and started walking towards one of the bars she had noticed earlier today. As she had passed she had smelled something divine, and now she wanted to give it a try.

"What do you mean 'never mind'?" the swordsman asked. Looking over her shoulder, she was a little surprised to see he was following her but quickly remembered he spoke about heading to the bar earlier.

Though from the narrowed-eyed look he is giving her he's probably trying to intimidate her which didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Well, you'll be dead soon, so not much point in bothering with you" she said as she entered the bar and taking a seat on one of the stools. He sat on the stool that was closets to the entrance . He's still trying to intimidate me by blocking of the route to the exit which overall was kinda funny since while he looked older than her, she couldn't really bring herself to be threatened by the guy. Shiny looking swords and being fast, the guy just didn't really make her brain scream ' _DANGER!'_

"What do you mean 'die soon'?" He asked with annoyance making her glance at him before waving her hand to order a well cooked stake, potatoes and other vegetables with gravy and a bottle of rum.

 _Man, He's persistent, I might actually start regret saving him_ She thought as the swordsman ordered a bowl of udon.

"If you're going to act so careless, then it won't take much for some lucky idiot to get a shot in" she said finally, accepting the bottle from the bartender, who said that the meal won't be long before he was off serving other patrons.

Taking a long swig, She enjoyed the burning sensation that followed the liquid as it went down her throat and settled as a smoldering heat in the stomach and slowly began to spread throughout her body.

"Ah... that hits the spot every time" She said as placed her bottle down and stared at the bottle that was now half empty.

"Should you really be drinking that much?" the swordsman asked.

She looked at the swordsman before shrugging. "Should I? Probably not. Can I? Easily. Will I? Absolutely" she said before lifting the bottle towards him in silent 'cheers' before taking another large mouthful.

Setting the bottle down, she smiled when she saw the food coming along. Her plate has a steaming steak that has been marinated to sticky perfection, roasted potatoes and herb-mixed gravy flooding half that plate that held some veggies.

She glanced at the steaming bowl of noodles the bar owner placed in front of the swordsman along with a cup of dipping sauce and chopsticks.

"Before we start eating are you saying I can't handle myself in a fight?" The swordsman asked in a tone that was both curious yet slightly angry.

"No, you can handle yourself, You proven that at the market. I'm saying that you're stupid and careless for turning your back like that, and if that's how you behave in all your fights, well..." she shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture "you guys won't make it in the real world for very long" she finished, ending the conversation and digging into her meal.

Honestly, she didn't mind his company. While being the dead serious no nonsense kind of guy, He seems like an interesting character though its a shame he wouldn't last long out there in the real world

Though he might be able to last longer depending on his captain and the way he fights.

* * *

"So all I have to do is beat him in a arm wrestling match huh?" Cyrus asked as he tore his gaze from the old man and back to the group of men sitting on their knees while large bumps have formed on their heads.

"Yes that's all" An overweight man said as he nursed his bump "Along with thirty thousand beil"

"I don't care about money" Cyrus said which shocked the group of men "If no one here can beat him that means he's strong which makes him perfect for my crew"

Everyone watched Cyrus walk onto the stage and sit at the table and opposite Garou who smiled.

"What's your name my good man?" The handsome man asked.

"It's Cyrus, Cyrus D Blackwood" Cyrus said as the man formed a large smile.

"Everyone give it up to Cyrus!" The handsome man yelled which gained a roar from the crowd while Cyrus and Garou grabbed the edge of the table with their free hands.

"Now you better not be weak like everyone else here" Garou said as he and Cyrus clutched hands and instantly tightened their grip as veins started to appear along their hands and arms.

"You stole my line" Cyrus said as a smirk formed on his face.

"Now start!" The handsome man yelled as Cyrus and Garou began to push against each other and tightly grip the table that already started to form cracks.

* * *

"You said I won't make it, care to prove it?" the swordsman challenged confidently as the barkeep took her plate.

She paused in drinking from her bottle to look over at the dark haired man. It seems she had insulted him, at least a little but was kind enough to at least wait until she finished her food as he finished his a while ago.

She settled her now empty bottle down and turned to face him properly.

"If you're up for it" she replied, a grin beginning to form on her lips. It's been too long since she's had a good fight, and she's been dying for someone to come by and be strong enough to give her one. The swordsman nodded and stood, patiently waiting for her to get up as well.

She stood and saw his left eye twitch when he had to tilt his head up to look her in the eyes. She offered a toothy grin showing off her canines in response to his narrowed gaze.

She knew he both noticed her sharp canines and was irritated at her for the obvious enjoyment at being taller than him. Though if he wasn't so miffed at being shorter, she wouldn't poke at him for it.

They left the bar after paying and headed off the non-populated area of the island until they were both a safe distance and in a clearing. Turning to him, she offered another grin.

"Alright come at me with everything you got, and if you're good enough I'll take back my words" she offered, leaning back on her haunches.

"Before we begin, since my captain is too busy to meet me at the bar like he requested I'll make a deal with you on his behalf, If I win you have to join our pirate crew" He spoke with an irritated tone in his voice at the fact his captain isn't here but she could tell he was serious about winning due to the look in his eyes.

"And how many people are apart of your crew?" She asked.

"Just me and the captain" He spoke without a hint of shame at being a pirate crew of two.

"Alright" she shrugged "But if you lose then go tell your captain that he has to give up on being a pirate along with you" she added easily enjoying the look of shock that appeared on his face even if it did for a second.

"And why would I agree to that?" He asked with his voice calm.

"You're making me risk my future, so I'm doing the same. Only fair" She tilted her head "But if you aren't ballsy enough to risk it, then you shouldn't be a pirate and neither should your captain if he decides that you are what he wants for a first mate"

"Fine" The swordsman said quickly which surprised her as she thought he would back down after being given an ultimatum.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, you're about to face an unknown enemy with the price of losing is giving up on being a pirate making whatever reason you decide to start a life of piracy pointless" She spoke as she stared at the swordsman standing in front of her who for the first time that they met formed a fierce grin.

"Yeah I heard you loud and clear" The swordsman spoke as he drew his two katanas with one of them glowing bright blue and the other dark orange "Which is why beating you someone who oozes nothing but confidence will be a great stepping stone at achieving my dream"

"And what dream would that be?" She asked as she saw his grin turn into a smirk.

"I'll tell you once you're apart of our crew" The swordsman said as he crouched down and leaned forward "And my name is Izayami Raichou by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alizeh Fall Domhan" She spoke as she drew her trench knives out and slip into her fighting stance that had her lightly bouncing from foot to foot "Now lets see if I'll start calling you nakama or not"

After she said that Izayami blitzed towards her with speed that would anyone else would think was teleporting but she was used to fighting very fast people and already leapt backwards as he began to swing his blue glowing blade upwards in a long arch that sliced through the air and a few strands of her hair but what made her eyes widen wasn't the fact she just got an unneeded hair cut it was when his body used the momentum of the previous attack to spin himself around like a spinning top for a split second as his jagged blade dug slightly into her right cheek and race upwards towards her eye.

Though she quickly leapt back removing the sword and gaining a fresh yet small cut along with the sting of pain.

 _He stopped his attack just so I could keep my eye_ She thought as she skidded to a stop and glanced at a puddle to see her reflection and the cut on her face before locking eyes with the charging swordsman and quickly formed a fierce grin as she dashed to meet Izayami and parried his fast strikes leaving him wide open for a counter attack.

 _This is going to be a very good fight!_

* * *

 **And it looks like things have already heated up between Izayami and Alizeh while Cyrus is having a fun time. The creator of Alizeh and who came with her scenes throughout this first chapter is Outcast001 another amazing writer with a lot of stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs_**

* * *

 **Oak Island pt 2**

"Damn old man you're pretty tough" Cyrus grunted as he pushed against Garou's hand moving him closer to the table.

"I can say the same, this is the first time I actually have to put in some effort" Garou grunted back as he tensed his muscles and pushed back stopping Cyrus's advanced pushing him back forcing the two of them upright.

"Cyrus has now lasted a whole hour against Garou and doesn't show any signs of stopping!" The handsome man exclaimed as he secretly wiped sweat away "Come on folks show him some love!"

The crowd of men roared and cheered Cyrus on as Garou began to move his hand closer to the table.

"You said your last name was Blackwood correct?" Garou asked as Cyrus inhaled quickly before pushing back to stop Garou's advance.

"Yeah why?" Cyrus asked as he started pushing back.

"Because that's the same last name of my of my old sparring buddy" Garou said as he watched his hand get closer to the table "You wouldn't happen to be related to him or something?"

"Yeah he's my granddad" Cyrus said as he pushed harder before his body jolted forward as Garou's hand stopped inches from the table surface.

"Then I should show him some respect and stop toying with you" Garou said before he pushed back which launched Cyrus's hand towards the table with a sudden amount of force as half of the table suddenly cracked which shocked everyone.

"A-And Garou has won!" The handsome man exclaimed with more joy in his voice than normal.

"Look closely before you go declaring a winner" Garou said as a smile formed on his face as the handsome man had to lean in close just to see that Cyrus's hand wasn't touching where the table was previously at.

"I see he taught you a thing or two?" Garou asked as he stared at the well toned muscles and veins on Cyrus's arm before staring at his face to see the grin forming on his face.

"Yeah you can say that" Cyrus said as he tightened his grip making Garou form a smile and increase his own grip.

"Folks this arm wrestling match just got a lot more interesting!" The handsome man shouted before secretly wiping away more sweat.

* * *

 _She has speed and skill, I give her that_ Izayami thought to himself as he ducked underneath one slash before quickly hopping back to avoid another _But she's going to need more than that to beat me_

Izayami turned himself to the side to avoid a thrust with her right knife and quickly slashed down at her extended arm but missed as she quickly spun around and swung her right leg around which just gazed the top of his head as he ducked down and slashed at her stationed leg.

But what made his eyes widen slightly was the fact she was able to leap over and away with just one leg to push off.

 _She must have incredible muscle control to be able to do that so quickly_ Izayami thought as he rushed forward while watching Alizeh land with a crouch.

"You're pretty good" Alizeh spoke as she blocked Izayami's downward slash "So lets see if you can handle this"

She said while pushing his sword back with a sudden amount of strenght which left him unbalanced for a second but that was all she needed to blitz forward and get past his guard before disappearing from his line of sight.

"Knife style, Trillion cuts" He heard her voice come from behind him before an explosion of pain washed over his body.

 _He's really good_ Alizeh thought as she watched his blood drip from the many wounds covering his body and was glad to see that didn't stop him from tightening his grip on his swords as he spun around so fast he became a spinning top again while she leapt back.

"Nitoryu, Burning Sparks!" Izayami shouted as he swung his swords in a circular motion just as he stopped spinning which sent out two waves of compressed air spiraling towards her.

A grin formed on her as she landed and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Great Terra Stance!" She shouted as the two compressed air blades slam into her arms which sent her skidding back into the thick forest while wisps of fire and sparks of electricity left a trail for a couple of seconds.

 _She could of dodged that_ Izayami thought as he rushed after her _What is she planning?_

* * *

 _What a strong attack, I can feel my arms starting to tingle_ Alizeh thought with a grin on her face as she pulled herself out of a large tree and patted her arms before taking out different color dials and released her wires making it weaved around her _Lets see how he deals with a little quick thinking._

After that she vanished with a burst of speed leaving wires everywhere.

* * *

"Come on Cyrus you can beat him!" An overweight man yelled which got a roar of approval as both Cyrus and Garou are standing up as they currently lock up in the upright position.

"I see Darius trained you well otherwise your hand would of been shattered the moment I added more strenght" Garou said as he pushed forcing Cyrus's hand towards the table.

"He did, I actually thought about giving up at one point" Cyrus said as he pushed back slowly forcing Garou's hand to the table "Which only angered me since I was willing to give up so early"

Garou watched as his hand was quickly moving towards the table despite all pushing back with his strenght.

"So when I finally completed my training I made a promise to myself to keep trying to achieve my dream even if it means I have to tear my body apart to do so"

"Oh and what dream do you have to put yourself through all that pain?" Garou asked as he locked eyes with Cyrus and silently stared in shock and awe when a much younger Darius Blackwood appeared.

 _"Huh? why do I keep getting injured so much, I though you of all people would understand"_ Darius spoke as his grin grew wider before he slammed Garou's hand through the table shattering it to pieces " _If I want to become the next Yonko I have to be crazy tough to beat the other Yonkos and world government, keep you and the rest of the crew safe and most of all make the world a safer place for my children and eventually grand children, now come on lets spar without holding back!"_

"AND CYRUS IS THE WINNER!" The handsome man declared which made Darius image fade away to reveal a toothy grinning Cyrus who is raising his fist in the area.

Garou glanced down at his red stinging hand, the shattered pieces of the table then stared at Cyrus's raised fist to see that his wrist is broken but fixed it without a hint of pain on his face.

"Are you all right old man I didn't hurt you did I?" Cyrus asked as he tossed two medium size sacks into the crowd and threw one over his shoulder.

"N-No I'm fine, though can you tell me what your dream was again I spaced out for a second" Garou said as Cyrus simply flashed him a smile.

"Sure I said that I want to become the next pirate king" Cyrus said as Garou gave him a smile as he saw Darius standing next to him with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well seeing who your grandfather is I know you will become the king in no time" Garou said as he turned his head and stared at the crying handsome man.

"Well old man you better stay alive until then since I wanna spar with you instead of a arm wrestling match" Cyrus said as he made a fist making Garou chuckle.

"Oh yes I would love to test your combat strenght, now if you'll excuse me I have to comfort my grandson" Garou said with a smile as Cyrus watched him pat the handsome man on his head and walked off the stage.

"The sun's already setting" Cyrus muttered before a look of sudden shock appeared on his face "Oi old man do you know how to get to the tavern from here?!" Cyrus asked before a loud boom rung out as a large amount of smoke suddenly began to rise into the air "Actually can you tell me how to get to that smoke cloud from here?"

* * *

 _So she set up traps now!_ Izayami thought to himself as he rolled to a crouch and patted the burnt part of his kimono _She's just full of surprises, though I better get to someplace more open to avoid anymore tricks._

With that Izayami quickly climbed up and tree and began to leap from tree branch to tree branch with rapid succession.

 _Damn even in the trees!_ He thought as his right leg brushed against a thread before loud rustling sound could be heard making him turn his head to see a large uprooted tree swing towards him _How the hell did she uproot a tree that large!?_

Izayami tightened his grip on Raikiri and slashed downwards easily slicing the tree root in half and was surprised to see a thread be sliced in half as well

 _She tied it to the tree as well, how much string does she have!_ Izayami thought as he glanced around and waited while something made his nose wrinkle.

"What your smelling is a flammable gas which a friend of mine taught me how to make" Alizeh voice came of from somewhere as Izayami landed on the ground and could now see the mist like cloud surrounding him and the surrounding area which made him break out in a sprint and only take a couple of steps before collapsing to the ground with a thud.

"You can't outrun it since despite smelling bad its also has traces of nerve paralyzing chemical in it to stop my opponents from leaving so soon"

From where Izayami was he could see a branch move and saw Alizeh standing tall with cocky grin on her face as she lit up a weird looking cigarette with a blood red lighter.

"Now if you somehow manage to survive the explosion which might I add is a big one, then I would seriously consider joining your two man crew" Alizeh said as she exhaled purple smoke and tossed her still flaming lighter at Izayami's direction before the enter area a few feet in front of her was engulfed in a huge fiery explosion as the shockwave was strong enough to bend trees backwards.

"I might of actually overdone it" Alizeh said as she stared at the thick black cloud surrounding the area before a pair of snow white colored fox ears suddenly appeared on the top of her head and her nose transformed into a shiny black dog like nose.

Her ears twitched and nose wrinkled before she let out a sigh.

"It reeks of burnt flesh and I can't hear him, A shame really I might of actually enjoyed being part of a pirate crew" She said before exhaling another puff of purple smoke and hopped off the tree branch.

She reeled in her wires and placed the unused dials in a sack attached to her waist as her fox ears went back inside her head and her dog nose turned into a human one again.

"I wonder how he's captain will take the bad news, actually I don't think he every told me what his captain looks likes" She said as she walked away from the blast zone with her hands in her pockets.

 **"ITTORYU!"** A voice suddenly yelled making her freeze in place **"SLASH OF THE SCORCHING LION!"**

Alizeh whizzed around and stared at a large lion with a fire mane sprinting towards her while holding a jagged sword in its mouth.

 _Despite this whole situation being totally weird, I can now smell his scent coming from the cat which means this must be some kind of illusion to hide his movements_ Alizeh thought as she tensed the muscles in her arms _He's also moving slower than before which must be from the explosion or the style of the attack itself either way_ _I can get him off balance again and crush him._

Alizeh watched the lion race towards and snarled with fire glowing in its eyes before it suddenly turned into a wisp of fire and disappeared making her eyes widen as she heard a roar and spin around to see the now burning sword inches from her face.

 _How did he get behind me so fast!_ She thought as she quickly regained her composure and tightened her grip on her knives but was surprised once again when the sword wasn't moving to slice her and a hand was on the lion's arm holding it in the air.

"Izzy I'm glad you found someone strong enough to fight but you shouldn't kill yourself to win" A calm voice said from behind the burning lion which made Alizeh stare in silence as the flame beast faded away to reveal a soot covered Izayami who is dripping blood and has patches of bright red skin where his kimono has burned away.

"I can still fight so let go" Izayami growled as he held his sword tightly and took a single step forward.

"I know you can but your old wounds have already opened up which doesn't make this a fair fight" The voice said as Alizeh glanced at Izayami's body to see that he is pouring blood from bullet wounds on his left arm and right leg "Go take a rest"

"Fine, be careful she uses traps and quite fast" Izayami muttered as he sheathed his swords and sat against a tree before falling asleep.

"Got it, so you're our new nakama then?" Cyrus asked as he glanced at Alizeh.

"I would be if he managed to beat me" Alizeh said before a smirk formed on her face "but that challenge still applies to you since you are the captain"

"Sure and what happens if I can't?" Cyrus asked.

"Well Izzy over there agreed to both of you giving up on being pirates" Alizeh said as she saw Cyrus glance at Izayami before a large grin formed on his face.

"If that's the case then I should fight you without holding back" Cyrus said before releasing the sack and rotating his arms "And to make sure you come at me with all your strenght if you win you can have ten thousand berri"

"I could buy some nice things with that much money, alright its a deal" Alizeh said as she spun her daggers around before getting into her fighting stance "Lets fight"

The moment those words left her mouth she stared in silent shock at the fist which is a couple of inches away from her face. She twisted her body and managed to turn out of the way which made Cyrus's fist graze the tip of her nose before she leapt back.

 _If my body didn't move by itself I would of been in serious trouble_ Alizeh thought as she stared at Cyrus who lowered his fist _This guy is way different from the swordsman_

"Wow you actually managed to evade that punch" Cyrus said with a happy tone "I'm glad Izzy chose you to join us"

"I haven't joined yet!" Alizeh shouted as she rushed towards Cyrus and blitzed around him before landing a high kick to the right side of his neck which didn't seem to faze him as he spun around with a spinning back fist which missed as she quickly used her other foot to kick off his arm.

 _I nearly broke my foot with that attack, I might actually have to use my powers against him_ Alizeh thought as a smile formed on her face as she rushed towards Cyrus with her knives at the ready.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second chapter with Cyrus's turn at fighting Alizeh. In the next chapter the world government learns of old and new threats.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs. I'll give thanks to theirs and other people's OC's once I introduce them into the story._**

* * *

 **Oak Island part 3**

 _I can see why Izzy had a tough time, she fast_ Cyrus thought as he leaned back to avoid a knife swipe that flew pass his nose and turned to the left to evade a follow up thrust that just grazed his ear.

"Boxing Mirror Momentum" Cyrus said as he dashed back with a sudden amount of speed then just as quickly dashed forward before changing his footing and with even more speed dashed to the left and quickly dashed right making Alizeh hold her knives in a defensive position as she stared at the rapid moving after images of Cyrus surrounding her from all angles.

"Knife Style, Billion Storm!" Alizeh shouted as she swung her blades out in a blurred flurry around her. Both her knives cut through Cyrus's face making him fade away while compressed blades of air tore through the others until the last Cyrus faded away with a gash across his throat.

 _Where did he go?_ Alizeh thought as she scanned the area in front of her and saw no one so her nose started to shift into a black dog nose before a sudden burst of pain exploded from the lower right side of her back.

The pain stopped her nose's transformation and reverted it back into its human appearance while saliva flew out of her mouth with a pained gasp.

"And Liver Buster" Cyrus voice came from behind as her feet left the ground while a strong amount of force sent her flying forward.

 _Fuck that hurts!_ Alizeh thought as her insides stung with pain and back started to bruise while she soared through the air _He ain't messing around anymore so I'll have to kick it up a notch!_

Cyrus's eyes never left Alizeh as she quickly recovered by flipping herself around and swung her arms outwards.

He saw string wrap around a couple of branches just before she disappeared into a the tops of the surrounding forest. The branches with string around bent backwards before whipping forwards as Alizeh was flying straight at him with an amazing burst of speed.

"Knife Style, Quick Daze!" Alizeh yelled as she tossed one of her knives out in front of her forcing Cyrus to dash back and stay ahead of the incoming blade before stopping his moment and twisting to the right making the flying knife soar passed him and see dark blue liquid drip from the weapon.

He was surprised to see Alizeh swinging over his head with the help of her strings as she crouched onto a thick tree branch and removed her knife stuck a few inches in the tree.

"Sunlight Catapult" Alizeh said with a grin of her own as she brought the knife before the sound of leaves rustling reached his ears making him spin around and see a hail of white sea shell inches away from him as they released a bright flash of light.

Alizeh's grin turned more sinister as she heard Cyrus's pained cry and watched him stumble around while clutching his eyes.

"And Bone Launcher" Alizeh muttered as she saw Cyrus step on a pile of dirt which sent him flying high into the sky while the dirt pile and a large chuck of the ground was sent scattering.

 _Not this time!_ Alizeh thought to herself as quickly threw her arm back and threw a knife behind her while also shifting her nose making it turn into a black dog nose before inhaling and catching a whiff of his musky scent moving quickly above her _He's still in the sky?_

After gaining that surprising information she glanced up and saw Cyrus hopping from one foot to the other while staying in the air.

"So you learned one of the marine's tricks?" Alizeh asked as Cyrus flipped himself around and allowed gravity to pull him down.

"I learned more than one, Geppo Tekkai Missile Punch!" Cyrus said as he kicked off the air and launched himself straight at Alizeh with amazing burst of speed since his right fist was pressing against her forehead before she just managed to dive out of the way and roll to a stop as Cyrus crashed through the tree branch and hit the ground making a loud cloud of dirt.

 _I got his scent so he can't get behind me_ Alizeh thought as she touched the fresh cut on her forehead before a figure surrounded by dust burst out of the cloud and soared toward her while a split second later another figure went high into the sky.

Her nose twitch as she smelt Cyrus's scent from both of the two figures _Trying to trick me that won't work again!_

"Karate Iron Fist!" Cyrus voice suddenly came from the right side making her spin to see a shirtless and dirt smeared Cyrus already in the process of ramming his left fist straight into her stomach

Her eyes widen in shock and pain that he was able to get the jump on her and the amount of pain she is currently feeling from getting hit near the same spot as that liver punch before the force of the hit sent her tumbling away.

 _How the hell did he pull that off!?_ She thought to herself as she spat out blood and rolled into a crouch.

She got her answer as the dirt cloud faded away revealing the thick tree branch having Cyrus's black shirt tied around while the figure in the air quickly hit the ground with a boom revealing rocks tied up in Cyrus's tank top.

 _So she managed to take that punch and stay up_ Cyrus thought as he watched Alizeh stand up and pat her stomach.

 _I guess that's payback for using my traps on him_ Alizeh thought to herself as Cyrus sprinted towards her _._

Alizeh rushed towards him as he leapt forward with a lunging overhead punch which she rolled underneath before spinning around and barely avoiding a right hook which flew pass her face sending a small gust of wind.

She stared at his watery eyes and shaking legs making her smirk as he began a volley of rapid punches.

 _Those traps of hers are no joke my legs and eyes are still aching, I gotta stay on the offensive until the pain goes away_ Cyrus thought to himself as continued to throw punches at a fuzzy Alizeh that was evading his attacks with lots of grace.

"Sunrise Kick!" Alizeh shouted as she ducked underneath Cyrus's punch and swiftly kicked her left leg upwards directing towards Cyrus's chin which connected forcing blood to escape his mouth. _  
_

"Judo Stinger Grip" Cyrus grunted as he quickly grabbed her calf and ankle with a amazing burst of speed, hopped back and twisted his body which forced Alizeh on her stomach.

"Man my teeth are shaking after that attack" Cyrus said with a grin as he tightened his grip making Alizeh grunt from the added pressure.

"I won't lie your attacks are quite deadly as well and your smart enough to trick my great sense of smell" Alizeh said with a grin "You also have a great reaction time since not even the swordsman could avoid most of my attacks and I didn't have to blind him or damage his legs"

After saying that she tensed the muscles in her leg and yanked her leg towards her which didn't move at all.

"Just so you know you aren't going to escape this hold anytime soon" Cyrus said as he flexed the muscles in his arms which only tightened the hold even more to the point Alizeh thought her bones would snap "I mastered this technique by using it to tear off a giant scorpion's tail"

"Impressive" Alizeh said as claws pushed through the tips of her fingers which she used to dig into the ground before she managed to raise herself upright and hold Cyrus off the ground which shocked him at the feat of strenght she is showing.

"But you should know that I used this technique to knock out a enraged bull" Alizeh said as she quickly bent backwards and slammed Cyrus's head into the ground which stunned him enough for her to slip out of his grasp and get some distance as her claws went back into fingers.

"I call it the Horn Crusher" Alizeh said as she watched Cyrus sit up.

"Whoa where did that sudden strength come from?" Cyrus asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to test your skills before I show you my strength and I must say you are quite talented when it comes to combat" Alizeh said with a smile as Cyrus stood up and threw his strawhat over to Izayami as it landed on his lap "You are the first person not to be knocked out after that attack, hell your the only person I used it on as a form of counter attack"

"I'm glad since you've given me a great workout" Cyrus said as he watched Alizeh sheath her knives and remove her boots before white fox ears appeared on top of her head, her nose slowly took the form of a fox's nose, her pupils are now shaped like diamonds, her mouth shifted into the form of a snout and her teeth have become sharp and pointed which overall confused Cyrus as he tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Alizeh asked as she stared at Cyrus's confused face with a glare.

"How are you doing that with your face, is that make up or something?" Cyrus asked bluntly which caught Alizeh of guard.

"You never heard of devil fruits?" Alizeh asked as a look of recollection appeared on his face along.

"So you ate the same kind of fruit the late pirate king did?, what can yours do?" Cyrus asked as he removed his shoes and tossed them off to the side which snapped a thick tree in half.

Alizeh was interested at the fact he was moving quite fast with weighted clothing and wondered how fast he will be with such little clothes on before she turned her gaze back to him and got look at his torso which is in great physical condition due to his muscular biceps, broad shoulders, firm pecs which has three clawed scar going across it and a well built six pack.

"Oh you're about to find out" Alizeh said with a feral grin that showed off her sharp teeth while every inch of her visible body got covered in white soft looking fur, her legs became digitigrade and she grew a fluffy long also white tail that reached her ankles.

She crouched slightly allowing Cyrus to see the muscles in her new legs bulge before blitzing forward with enough power to crack the ground.

Cyrus formed a fierce grin as he rushed forward with soru and threw a punch which was stopped with Alizeh's own punch sending out a small shockwave and cloud of dirt around the two of them.

* * *

"God damn it" An overweight marine captain with a dark tan, wild black hair and a eye patch covering his left eye growled in annoyance as he stomped through the midnight forest and nearly tripped over a tree root "Those damn punks better of hurt themselves for playing with gun powder again"

The overweight marine grumbled to himself as he continued to walk through the forest until the sounds of growls and grunts reached his ears. Gaining a curious look he decided to follow the sounds until he found a clearing and was shocked to see a dark brown skin shirtless man wearing grey pants fighting against a white furred creature with bright red hair easily standing out against its fur.

He watched in silence as the shirtless man weaved around and avoided the incredibly fast claw swipes and kicks before returning with his own assault of fast punches and kicks that the white furred creature dodged despite it being two feet taller than the shirtless man.

 _What the hell is going on!?_ The overweight marine demanded as he saw the shirtless man take a direct punch to the face which was followed up with a right knee that lifted him off the ground but he used that to his advantage as he swung his right leg around and connected with a clean hit to the side of the white furred creature's face which sent it tumbling to the side and rolling onto all fours.

The overweight marine's eyes widen when he got a clear look of the white furred creature's face and saw the female characteristics behind the animal like nose, snout, eyes and sharp teeth.

"N-No it can't be?" The overweight marine muttered as he kept his eye on the white furred woman who dashed towards the shirtless man like a animal hunting its prey as she attacked him from all sides using her powerful legs to blitz around him and tried to claw at any part of his body but was constantly missing do to him flowing around her attacks like a piece of paper "I thought they died"

But what made the overweight man fall over in fear while clutching his eye patch was when she blitzed forward just as the shirtless man slashed out with a straight punch aiming for her wide open face yet she managed to avoid it and go underneath his arm which left him wide open and about to be clawed open if he didn't leap out of the way.

 _Its them! its really them!_ The overweight man screamed inside his head as the image of a much younger white furred Alizeh with glowing orange eyes, blood soaked teeth, claws and holding a eye ball in between her claws flashed inside his mind while only increased his fear as he quickly backed away then broke out into a full blown sprint _I have to call the world government and let them know that they are alive!_

* * *

 _Oh man he actually forced me to use the spectral dash and avoided it as well_ Alizeh thought to herself as Cyrus punches grazed her cheek, arm or leg every time she evaded _Joining his crew might actually be fun._

 _What the hell was that attack?_ Cyrus questioned to himself as he continued to attack Alizeh s _he just fazed right through my fist and appeared in front of me, She'll be a good addition to our crew._

"Kenshi, Kenshi no Skyline Claw!" Alizeh shouted as she dashed back from Cyrus then just as quickly blitzed forward and slashed upwards forcing Cyrus to lean back and twist to the left to avoid not only the sharp claws but the four compressed air blades which just managed to fly pass his head but leave a gash of the right side of his neck.

He let out a quick sigh of relief that was the only wound he got when he heard the cracking and loud thud coming from a tree behind him.

"Boxing Breath Taker" Cyrus shouted as he twisted his body to the right while dashing forward and dragging his fist along the ground before bringing it up and slamming it deep into her gut making her whole body shake as she doubled over and rested against Cyrus's left shoulder.

"You okay?, I didn't hit you to hard did I?" Cyrus asked as he could hear her erratic breathing before he let out a pained grunt forcing him to turn his head slightly to see that Alizeh has sunken her teeth deep into his shoulder.

Before Alizeh could capitalize on her knew position a sudden burst of pain appeared around her right shoulder making her glance to the side to see a angry Cyrus digging his teeth into her.

 _How do you like that!, He's Crazy!_ Both Cyrus and Alizeh thought as they bite down harder which forced both of them to bite harder and harder.

 _Time to stop this before I lose an arm, get infected with something_ Both of them thought as they formed tightly clenched fists and rammed them deep into each other's sides making their eyes nearly bulge out of their skulls as they release their tight teeth grip and took a step back.

Cyrus used this opportunity to decked Alizeh straight across the face making her stumbled back and spit out a wad of blood before rushing forward and decking Cyrus back which enough force to make him take two steps back and spit out more blood.

He smiled as the look on Alizeh face said "I can take it and dish it right back"

Cyrus brought his arms up and close to his chest before dashing forward and swinging a right hook towards Alizeh who evaded the blow and swung her left knee around hoping to catch him in his open torso but he blocked it by quickly snapping his extended arm back while simultaneously releasing a quick jab with his left fist which Alizeh just managed to get out of range by leaning back and flipping onto her hands.

"Kenshi, Kenshi no Claw Tornado!" Alizeh yelled as she quickly twisted her body around and became a spinning top while moving her hands around so she could gain more speed and move towards Cyrus who was forced to quickly dash back to stay ahead of her as the claws on her feet nearly clawed his eyes out or just managed to graze his body.

"Taekwondo Ground Dragon!" Cyrus shouted as he moved his head out of the way of a claw and quickly spun around while dragging his right foot across the ground and slamming it into Alizeh's forearms sweeping them out from under her while leaving a circle trail in the ground.

"Kenshi, Kenshi no Steel Tail!" Alizeh growled as she quickly twisted her body around and extended her tail which slammed into Cyrus forearms cracking the ground around his feet and sending out a wave of dirt.

"Judo Tornado Slam" Cyrus said as he quickly grabbed Alizeh's tail and spun until he became a mini tornado before skidding to a stop and swinging his arms down which brought her over his head and towards the ground.

Cyrus watched the ground cracked apart but not because she hit her head but because she managed to bring her arms out and use them to take the brunt of the attack.

"Kenshi, Kenshi no Paw Cannon!" Alizeh shouted as she quickly bent her knees and shot her legs outwards just as fast as they slammed into Cyrus's stomach forcing him to let go of her tail and be sent flying into a tree which broke on impact.

"You okay I did't hit you too hard?" Alizeh asked with a smirk as she grew her tail back again while watching Cyrus pat his stomach.

"Nah I barely felt a thing" Cyrus said with a grin as Alizeh's claws extended as they gained the length of kitchen blades.

"Well you're about to feel this, Kenshi, Kenshi no Claw Storm!" Alizeh snarled as she became a blur and appeared right in front of Cyrus with her left claw already inches away from his face.

"Karate Shigan Hedgehog Dome!" Cyrus yelled as he quickly jabbed one of his right fingers into the open palm of Alizeh's incoming hand which stopped its momentum while Alizeh's blood dripped down her hand.

Alizeh dashed back and became a blur again while Cyrus began sending high speed finger jabs all around him which either hit Alizeh's body and left a cut or she evaded while he stayed rooted on the spot and only leaned out of the way, twisted his body or move a leg whenever she swiped at him.

The two of them continued to exchange and evade attacks until they jumped back and was covered in bruises, cuts oozing blood and panting.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired?" Alizeh asked as she stared down at Cyrus who wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I'm more hungry than tired" Cyrus said before his stomach let out a loud rumble which made Alizeh laugh "But if you wanna keep going then I can"

"No need I'm started to get tired myself which is something I haven't felt in a long while so how about this we both put as much power we can into one last attack and whoever is still standing wins" Alizeh said as to which Cyrus nodded his head.

"And when you wake up you'll be our newest nakama" Cyrus said forcing a smirk on Alizeh's tired face.

"You haven't won yet so give me everything you got" Alizeh said making Cyrus gain a serious look before the two of them ran at each other with less speed than before.

"Boxing Jugon" "Kenshi, Kenshi No" Cyrus and Alizeh said as they both skidded to a stop with their front foot inches apart while the muscles in their attacking arms bulged slightly "Corkscrew Blow!" "Body Breaker!"

Cyrus's fist slammed straight into Alizeh face squishing her nose closer to her face and made blood squirt from around his fist but that didn't stop her from ramming her own fist deep into the center of Cyrus's chest making the muscle curve inwards slightly.

Cyrus coughed up blood and twisted his fist while pushing forward which sent Alizeh skidding back as she stopped and forced herself to stay up while staring at Cyrus whose entire body is shaking.

"Man what kind of attack was that?" Cyrus asked as he winched in pain before locking eyes with Alizeh "It feels like my entire body just been hit by a giant fist"

"It was another special move like the spectral dash, it destroy's the body from the inside" Alizeh said with her own pained look as blood poured from her nose "Though I'm glad you didn't hold back at all"

"Of course I didn't want to disrespect you after giving me a great fight" Cyrus said with a toothy blood covered grin while it was Alizeh's turn to cough up blood.

"You and Izayami both gave me a great fight as well, so I'll be your navigator" Alizeh said as a smile formed on her face before she reverted back to her human form and started to fall forward.

Cyrus simply chuckled as he blitzed over to Alizeh and stopped her from hitting the ground before turning around so he could give her a piggyback ride since it was the easiest way to carry her do to his aching body.

"Huh?" Izayami asked as he woke up and glanced around to see the destruction around, a grinning Cyrus standing in front of him with his shirts and Alizeh's boots in his hands while her red hair is peeking above his shoulder which overall made him smirk "So I guess that means we got ourselves a new crew member"

"Yeah and a awesome one at that" Cyrus said as his grin grew while the two of them walked through the forest.

"It's a good thing you beat her you know" Izayami suddenly broke the silence making Cyrus glance at him.

"And why's that?" Cyrus asked as he could feel Alizeh shift and move.

"Because if you didn't in interrupt my final attack I would of beaten her" Izayami said before Alizeh's left leg suddenly jerked forward and kick him in his back sending the swordsman stumbling forward.

"In your dreams Izzy..." Alizeh murmured which made Cyrus burst out in laughter while Izayami glared at her.

"Oh so you can still fight after all, good lets have that rematch right now" Izayami said with an angered look on his face as he began to draw Raikiri out of its sheath.

"Tired can't fight...but would still win..even if you...was in perfect health..." Alizeh murmured again which made Cyrus laughing fit turn into a coughing fit due to how hard he was now laughing.

"Izzy calm down and Ally get rid of your claws they're digging into my back" Cyrus spoke in between laughing and coughing which made Izayami mutter something under his breath and sheath his sword while Alizeh's furred clawed hands turned back to normal human hands.

"Stop laughing before I knock you out!" Izayami shouted as Cyrus continued to laugh while also raising his hands in surrender leaving Izayami to growl in annoyed while a small smile appeared on Alizeh's face.

* * *

 _ **"Vice Admiral Heiwa we got a call from a marine captain in south blue letting us know that he spotted a certain white fox on oak Island which got its name for its strong tree bark, head over there quickly we don't want her slipping away"**_ A gruff voice spoke from the marine den den mushi while a tall and muscularly lean fair skinned man with short dark brown messy hair, black eyes that seethed with anger and a short yet extremely pointy nose.

He is also wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest button down vest over it, black pants, a pair of black dress shoes and a black bow tie.

"What I thought she and the rest of her vile family perished all those years ago!" Heiwa growled into the den den mushi and got no reply making him yell in frustration and pick up an ash tray filled to the brim with cigarettes.

"Vice Admiral I have the-!" A voice said as the door opened revealing a middle aged marine holding a clipboard who looked up to see Heiwa with an angry look on his face as he chucked the ashtray straight at him which shattered on impact with his skull knocking him out cold him.

A curvaceous woman with sunlight blond hair, fair skin, thin rimmed grey glasses and wearing the marine jacket button up, a knee length black skirt and black high heels. She let out a sigh and placed a new white ashtray on his desk before walking over to the passed out marine and taking the clipboard.

"Gwen why didn't you tell me they was still alive!?" Heiwa demanded as he lit up a cigar and exhaled with a angry huff.

"I just found out the same time you did sir" Gwen said with a calm tone of voice as Heiwa glanced at her before slowly nodding his head.

"That doesn't matter, I heard a couple of rumors about this white fox lady, I can't wait to fight her!" A young voice exclaimed with giddy excitement as a young girl with pitch black pigtails, pale skin, black eyes juggled five short swords.

She is wearing the marine jacket on her shoulders, a dark blue tank top, light blue torn jeans and dark purple sandals.

"You're not going to start a fight unless I say so!" Heiwa yelled making the black haired girl stick her tongue out and toss five dark purple sheaths into the air and sheathing the spinning blades before she caught them one by one.

"Here Cindy, now go tell the crew to turn the ship towards oak Island" Gwen said as she handed Cindy a lollipop making her smile as she put the red lollipop into her mouth and grabbed the unconscious man by the scruff of his shirt.

"Come on sleepy head lets go tell everyone" Cindy said in a cheery voice while the man just let out a pained groan.

"Gwen come get me when we're almost there, I'm going to go train" Heiwa said as he got up and picked up dark red rimmed sunglasses.

"Why just in case vice admiral Edgars shows up?" Gwen asked with a small smile as she watched Heiwa let out another frustrated growl and grab a passing marine by his head and tossed him down the hallway before turning her gaze to the clipboard which has stacks of reports and other information which Juoru was too angry to look at.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter with Cyrus gaining another Nakama. Next Chapter the marines learns of Alizeh's new allies and a up and coming pirate crew.**

 **Also if you want to create pirate crews (Both allies and enemies) marines, Warlords, and Yonko (Which has to be very good) then PM me with the position in the title and I reply to you when I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs. I'll give thanks to theirs and other people's OC's once I introduce them into the story._**

 ** _Also I rewrote the previous chapters after going over them for mistakes._**

* * *

 **Oak Island Part 4**

"Vice Admiral Heiwa, your finally here!" The overweight marine captain called out to the vice admiral as he was ordering marines around.

"Yes it took longer because of rough seas and coming across a bunch of low tier pirates" Heiwa said as he watched a bunch of marines drag ten heavily beaten and bloody men and woman down the street "Now have you found the white fox?"

"Yes sir we found the white fox woman along with three men walking away from the forest" The overweight captain said before letting out an embarrassed sigh "We was about to go after them but we suddenly passed out and woke up a day later"

Gwen raise an eyebrow at what she just heard.

"Since you was following them I hope you or someone managed to get a good look at the suspects?" Gwen asked as she took out a notepad and pen.

"Yes, the person who was fighting and then carrying the white fox has dark brown skin, a strong muscular build, three scars going across his chest, black hair in a ponytail, dark green eyes and wearing grey pants along with black boots" The captain said as he continue to explain what Izayami, Alizeh and Garou looks like while Gwen quietly wrote down notes.

"Also I must warn you that the old man is tough since no one in town could beat him besides the man who was fighting the fox for what seemed like hours and the swordsman has been spotted leaving multiply attack sites" The marine captain added as Gwen finished taking notes.

"Oh I want to fight them especially the dangerous swordsman!" Cindy exclaimed with a giggle as she jumped up and down but stopped when Jurou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did I just say you are not going to fight anyone until I say so" Heiwa said with an annoyed look on his face which Cindy ignored as she muttered to herself while placing her hands on the handle of two of her five swords strapped to her body.

"Sir I'll be conducting my search on the targets, I'll let you know when I find them" Gwen said as she put her note pad and pen away before walking away from the dock.

"Yeah what she said, bye!" Cindy spoke quickly before sprinting away and leaping up onto a nearby roof top and began hopping from building to building in a different direction.

Heiwa growled and picked up a rock before tossing it behind him which struck a overweight marine in his stomach dropping him to his knees in pain.

"I'm going to go and make sure we capture the fox in a peaceful manner continue to serve justice" Heiwa said with a angered look on his face which went against what he just said as he stomped off while lighting up a cigar.

* * *

"It still amazes me how fast you guys recovered" Luke said as he watched Garou seamlessly weave around punches from a sweaty and shirtless Cyrus.

Garou grinned at how fast the punches are coming before he sent a lighting fast kick straight to Cyrus's face which he narrowly avoided by leaning backwards.

"Why would it be a surprise?, we weren't that seriously hurt" Izayami said after taking a sip from a bottle of rum.

"Says the person who got his ass blown up" Alizeh spoke up after exhaling purple smoke out the open window.

"That's only because your attack was lacking power, I didn't even lose a limb" Izayami said making Alizeh raise her middle finger at him.

"Then next time I'll make sure to take the entire Island to hell with you" Alizeh said as Izayami simply nodded his head and took another sip of rum.

"So you guys are pirates correct?" Luke asked as he got a nod from Izayami and Alizeh "Then what are you called since every pirate new and old has a name they go by?"

"That's a good question, Oi Cyrus do you have a name for us or what?" Alizeh asked as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"I've been thinking up a few" Cyrus said as he blocked Garou's roundhouse kick forcing his right forearm against his cheek before he threw the leg away and rushed forward with a punch which Garou ducked underneath at the last second before he flipped Cyrus over him shocking the young pirate.

"How about the Black Belt Pirates or Strong Fist Pirates?" Cyrus suggested as he landed on his feet and skidded to a stop.

"First none of us including you by the way are wearing black belts or any belts for that matter and you're the only one who fights with their fists" Izayami said bluntly as he drew his blades and started to maintain them with a whetting stone "Come up with something better"

"Did you have to shoot my idea down so fast" Cyrus muttered as he sent a volley of kicks which Garou once again weaved around.

"What's your idea then?" Cyrus asked as he stopped his volley and seamlessly followed up with a quick leg sweep which Garou jumped over and countered with a forward flip axe kick which Cyrus managed to guard against.

"I have two in mind, the Thunderbolt pirates or Electricity pirates could strike fear into our enemies" Izayami said making Alizeh snicker which gained his attention with annoyed glare "What's funny?"

"You guys should stick to fighting instead of name inventing" Alizeh said as she took a long drag on the cigarette.

"Then come up with something better" Izayami said with bluntness in his voice as he went back to sharpening his blades.

"Alright then how about White Fur pirates or Fox Tail pirates" Alizeh said with a lazy shrug.

"Those are worse than ours" Izayami said as Alizeh flicked the cigarette bud out the window.

"I never said I was any good at naming things just said your ideas suck" Alizeh said as picked up a candy apple and took a large bite making a smile appear as she chewed.

"If I may suggest a name how about the Yin Yang pirates" Garou spoke up prompting Alizeh and Izayami to stare at him while he held Cyrus in a painful submission lock which he struggled to get out off.

"Yin Yang huh?, it has great symbolism" Izayami said as a smile appeared on his face.

"You're right it also sounds better than what we've been coming up with" Alizeh added with a smirk.

"And I have a tattoo of it" Cyrus said with a grunt as a crack rang out before he managed to slip out of the submission lock and stand over Garou with a bloody grin and dislocated left shoulder "Now then lets drink to the birth of the Yin Yang Pirates!"

Cyrus helped Garou up and pop his arm back into place before raising a cup of green tea while Alizeh raised a bottle of whiskey and Izayami did the same with the bottle of rum before they clanked them together and took a long swig.

"Great now that we have a name where are we heading captain?" Alizeh asked.

"To the grand line" Cyrus said as he planted a hand on Izayami's shoulder "And you should know that Izzy is from there so he can point out where all the interesting Islands are"

"Is that so well I'm also from there so we can both do that" Alizeh said prompting Cyrus's to smirk while Izayami shrugged off Cyrus's hand "And I bet you guys don't know how to sail the seas"

"Nope I let the wind, sea and sea life do that for me" Cyrus said.

"I paid someone to take me to places, but they died" Izayami simply said.

"Well I know how so I guess I'll be your navigator" Alizeh said which made Cyrus grin.

"Great lets finally head to the grand line and meet strong people" Cyrus said as Izayami nodded in agreement.

"Yes I hope I can fight someone who doesn't rely on tricks, won't become a crew mate or god damn awful with a sword" Izayami said with an annoyed tone.

"Old man thanks for letting us stay with you" Cyrus said as he gave him a respected bow which Izayami also did.

"Our captain is right we owe you for showing us hospitality" Izayami said as he and Cyrus stopped bowing and saw Garou gain a embarrassed look on his face.

"There's no need to do that I would of done it regardless" Garou said before a serious expression appeared on his face "Though be careful since I sense three strong presences heading towards us"

"What how are you able to do that?" Cyrus asked with stars in his eyes while Garou smirked.

"So he hasn't taught you that?" Garou asked as Cyrus nodded his head "Well seeing as its his way of training you further I'll only say that it comes with a lot of hard work and experience, so just continue picking fights"

"How strong are the three marines and is there anything else we should know about?" Izayami asked with a serious look on his face.

"Quite strong I would say that they are vice admirals at best, their is also a bunch of marines stationed at the docks" Garou said which made Izayami nod his head.

"That's great I finally get to fight the people my dad supports" Cyrus said as Alizeh look at him in shock while Izayami simply raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad's a marine?" Alizeh asked to which Cyrus flashed her a grin.

"Yeah he's apparently a admiral and before you ask my mom was a marine hunter and a great one at that" Cyrus said with a proud smile formed on his face as Alizeh just let out a small laugh.

"Okay next you're going to tell me that your grandfather is a yonko or something" Alizeh said as it was Garou's turn to flash her a grin.

"We haven't been pirates for quite some time but in our youth me and a bunch of other tough people made up the crew of the Demonic Pirates with his grandfather as the captain and soon to be stubborn yonko" Garou said with a dim fire still in his eyes making Alizeh slowly nodded.

"So I take it you was holding back with your sparing match?" Izayami asked as Garou rubbed his thin forearms.

"I was but not because I don't respect his strenght but as you can tell from my appearance I'm not the towering fighter I was a couple years ago" Garou said he gave Cyrus a fatherly smile "Though I must say that you still forced me to push myself a little bit so thank you"

"What are you talking about I barely landed a hit" Cyrus said with a friendly smirk as he formed a fist "It just means I gotta get faster if I want to hit you"

"Hehe that's the spirit just like your grandfather!, I can't wait to spar with you again" Garou laughed as he slapped Cyrus on his back.

"I must say that I'm actually surprised that the first pirate crew I join my captain is the son of a admiral and marine hunter while also being the grandson of a yonko" Alizeh said as a smile formed her face while she turned to face Izayami "So what do you think about that Izzy?"

"It doesn't change anything it only lets us know that our captain comes from a family of strong and feared people" Izayami said as he locked eyes with Cyrus a gave him a serious look "If anything the pressure is on you not to make a fool of yourself by getting captured or killed"

"I agree you better not embarrass us by getting your ass kicked" Alizeh added with a sly smile as Cyrus simply cracked his knuckles.

"Of course I won't, now lets fight some marines!" Cyrus declared as Alizeh and Izayami nodded their heads in agreement before they left Garou's home.

"Those marines are going to get destroyed aren't they?" Luke asked as a proud smile appeared on Garou's face.

"You saw that look on their faces, the whole world is about to know that piracy isn't dead" Garou said as he walked passed Luke an placed a hand on his shoulder "Go pack up its time to go"

"Yes granddad" Luke said as he rushed up the stairs leaving Garou to pick up a cracked and scarred den den mushi.

* * *

"I'm glad we didn't have to go far to run into one of them" Izayami said as he, Cyrus and Alizeh stood in the center of town and stared at the lone female marine standing opposite them.

"So white fox it seems you gained some new friends" Gwen said as Alizeh smirked.

"I wouldn't go that far I just joined their pirate crew like a couple of minutes ago" Alizeh said as a dangerous look appeared in Gwen's eyes.

"A pirate crew huh?, I guess I would get a promotion if I crushed a upcoming pirate crew from starting trouble" Gwen said as she took out a double edged straight sword with a dark orange handle and sleek grey blade.

"You can try but it's going to end with your defeat" Alizeh said as with a grin "Captain I'm gonna take care of her"

"Sure I want to see you fight someone else anyway" Cyrus said with a nod as he sat down.

"Don't make us save your ass" Izayami said as he sat down next to Cyrus and watched Alizeh take out her daggers before she charged Gwen and slashed at her which started a rapid exchange of attacks as the two women evaded each other with great speed and agility.

"I heard a few things about you" Gwen said as she and Alizeh blitzed around the town center while attacking and counter attacking each other with narrow misses.

"I hope they were nice things" Alizeh said as she spun around Gwen's downward slash which left her open to a swift elbow to her right side of her head which dazed her long enough for Alizeh to follow up with a left high kick.

"Knife Style Talon Kick" Alizeh said as Gwen managed to spin around and bring her arms up to block the kick but was surprised when a thin blade extended from the tip of Alizeh's boot and sunk itself a few inches into Gwen's left cheek forcing the marine to dash back.

"Yes I was enthralled once I read your reports and listened to the stories, and I can see that they hold some truth" Gwen said as she licked the trail of blood once it reached her lips which made her body shiver with pleasure.

"Now please try to survive this" Gwen said with a pleasured moan before she blitzed forward with soru and disappeared from Alizeh's view.

"Ittoryu Flay Slash" Alizeh heard and smelt Gwen above her so she leapt back just before a flash of metal appeared in front of her face and suddenly changed direction as she leapt out of the way of the incoming metal as it grazed her left arm and took a piece of skin.

Alizeh let out a grunt of pain as she fell and tumbled along the ground instead of rolling into a crouch.

"And Flesh Taker!" Gwen said as she landed a few feet away from Alizeh as she her arm was already a blur while sections of skin flew off Alizeh's arms leaving her heavily panting and shaking.

"Your toughness is incredible, I can't wait to make you beg for death" Gwen said with a sadistic smile and blush on her face as she licked the blood off her blade making her body shiver much more violently as she hunched over.

"She's using sea stone isn't she?" Cyrus asked with a calm look on his face as he stared at his down nakama.

"Yes that sword must have a different function if she is able to attack from so far away" Izayami said as he stared at Gwen's weapon with careful eyes as he saw the thin lines across the flat side of it.

"Alright, I wonder how Ally will beat her" Cyrus said as Izayami raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you sure we don't have to step in?, Just look at her" Izayami asked to which Cyrus flashed him a fierce grin.

"Because I wouldn't accept her or anyone else as my nakama if they are weak, so she's going to win and improve from this fight" Cyrus said as he motioned upwards with his eyes making Izayami glance up and let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

Gwen walked towards Alizeh who is standing up on shaky legs before she punched Alizeh straight in the stomach sending her down to one knee which made her start to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked as she pressed her sword against Alizeh's neck making her stop laughing and form a sly tired fox like smile instead.

"Your crazed fascination with my past and the fact it makes you blind to the most obvious things, even when they're right in front of your face" Alizeh said as Gwen saw a long piece of string in front of her face which she followed and saw a bunch of string attached to buildings and surrounding trees covering the entire town center in a criss-cross web.

"Or in this case all around you, Sunlight Catapult" Alizeh said as she cut a piece of string in front of her making a few of strings whizz around before she stared at the ground while Cyrus covered Izayami's eyes and held his own shut.

Gwen heard the sound of glass breaking so she turn around and stared at a bunch of sea shells right in her face which quickly released a flash of bright light making her scream in pain.

"My eyes!" Gwen screamed as everything with white as she saw a shadowy figure dash towards her.

"Bomb Blast!" Alizeh said as she went into a sack attached to her hip and took out a dark brown and purple stripped sea shell before pointing it at Gwen's face just as her vision returned.

 _Damn it I can't move!_ Gwen thought as the last thing she saw before another bright flash of light blinded her and intense searing hot pain consumed her face was Alizeh fox faced grin, her bringing up a lighter, purple mist rocketing out of the shell and the small flame of the lighter touching the mist stream.

Cyrus and Izayami heard a loud boom as they watched Gwen's head snapped backwards before she was lunched off her feet and sent flying back as she was eventually tangled up in the strings.

"And finally Spider Cocoon" Alizeh said as she stared at the tangled up Gwen before tugging on a piece of string which made the remaining string whizz around Gwen and wrap themselves around her as she is now hanging upside down from a tree.

Alizeh stared at Gwen's face and saw that it is covered in soot and has patches of bright red skin which made a smirk form on her face.

"Great work Ally" Cyrus said with a grin as he and Izayami stood up and walked over to their navigator.

"Thanks, Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go to stop by the doctor's house before securing the docks" Alizeh said as she flashed both her captain and first mate a smile "And before you ask I'm a big girl so don't worry about me, just have fun with your fight Cyrus and Izzy don't let the captain save your ass"

"I will" Cyrus said with a nod as he stared at the army of marine officers rushing towards them from three directions.

"Just get yourself patched up so we can leave" Izayami said bluntly.

Alizeh nodded her head and patted both Cyrus and Izayami on their shoulders before she lit up a cigarette and walked down the street.

"Oi Izzy I bet can beat more marines than you" Cyrus said as he tensed his arms.

"Only if the loser buys the winner something they want?" Izayami asked as he placed his hands on his sword handles.

"Of course, I'll let you know when I win" Cyrus said with a laugh as Izayami suddenly blitz forward while drawing Katen.

"Ittoryu Style, Wing of the Phoenix" Izayami said as Katen was consumed by fire before he swung his blade outwards which sent a wave of fire outwards which took the form a giant bird that sent one group of marines flying into the air while covered in fire.

"You should of told me we was starting" Cyrus said with a smirk as he dashed pass Izayami and kicked in the direction of another group of marines "Rankyaku Shark Cut"

Cyrus sent a wave of air in the shape of a shark that tore through the group of marines sending them crashing into the surrounding buildings with large cuts on their bodies.

 _I'm not going to lose!_ Both Izayami and Cyrus thought as they stood side by side and stared at the final group of marines that was comprised of large muscular men and women wearing steel armour.

"Nitoryu" "Boxing" Izayami and Cyrus began to say as Izayami quickly spun around and unsheathed Raikiri while Cyrus tensed the muscles in his right arm making it bulge and grow slightly bigger than before.

"Burning Sparks!" "Typhoon Punch!" Both of them yelled as Izayami skidded to a stop while swinging his swords which sent out two waves of compressed air while at the same time Cyrus threw a right hook which sent a wave of air pressure in the shape of a fist.

The two waves of air spiralled around the air pressure making it grow while also leaving a trail of electric sparks and flames which halted the armoured marines charge as they instantly turned around and tried to flee but weren't fast enough.

Cyrus and Izayami watched marines rain down while sporting broken bones, shattered armour and wisps of flames and sparks of electricty covering their body.

"So I win" Cyrus said as he turned to face Izayami who glared at him as he sheathed his swords.

"I knew you had more muscle than brains, I clearly won" Izayami said before he and Cyrus turned their heads and saw two large trees flying towards them.

Izayami unsheathed Raikiri which became a blur before he sheathed it as the tree heading towards him suddenly split cleanly in half as it flew pass him and Cyrus who threw a right punch which stopped the second trees momentum before it exploded in a shower of bark, twigs and leaves.

"Alright then a new challenge, lets see who can beat their opponent first" Cyrus said as he locked eyes wit the marine wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigar.

"I thought you was going to have fun?" Izayami asked as he stared at a young girl who landed next to the tall marine before his eyes drifted to the five swords she has equipped.

"Who says this won't be fun, I get a good fight and you buy me food" Cyrus said as the tall marine stopped and raised a hand in a form of peace.

"So which one of you took out Gwen?" The tall man asked as he took a drag on his cigar.

"That was Alizeh" Cyrus said with a grin.

"Oh the white fox I should of guessed" The tall man said as he exhaled smoke "Would you mind telling me where she is?"

"Why would we do that?" Izayami asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because she's a dangerous criminal who must be captured, so once again tell me where she is" The tall man said as he removed his sunglasses revealing his own narrowed eyes.

"I heard about what happens when people stay your jails, it usually ends with a corpse" Izayami said as he placed his hand on Katen's hilt "So leave before you end up like your recruits"

"You dare take that tone with a vice admiral" The tall man said with an angered tone in his voice.

"We dare especially when it involves our navigator" Cyrus added as he cracked his knuckles.

"Navigator?, so you two and the white fox are pirates?" The tall man asked with a raised eye brow.

"That's right you're looking at the captain of Yin Yang pirates" Cyrus said with a fierce grin as he placed a hand on Izayami's right shoulder "And his first mate"

"I see well that changes everything" The tall man said as he flicked the cigar away "Cindy you make engage in combat with the intent to kill"

"Vice Jurou you aren't joking right?" Cindy asked as she glanced at up at the vice admiral with a wide grin.

"Yes and don't worry about collateral damage, the higher ups won't care if this Island gets destroyed since its involves the white fox's capture and the extermination of two rookie pirates" Jurou said as he locked eyes with Cyrus while Cindy squealed in joy.

"Yeah!, Alright mister swordsman you better not die so quickly I want to have some fun" Cindy said as she drew two swords with pink handles while Izayami simply narrowed his eyes at the young girl's comment.

Cyrus got into his boxing stance and rushed towards Jurou while Izayami tightened his grip on Katen and drew that blade as Cindy leapt towards him with her blades at the ready.

* * *

 **So Alizeh defeated a crazy rear admiral and is now off to secure the docks while Cyrus and Izayami take on the other threat. In the next chapter they acquire the tools they need to reach the grand line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Yin Yang Pirates_**

 ** _I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my oc's while Barrett M107, Nezumimaru, Refugee of Narnia, LordUnicron, Malchior the Draco, Outcast001 own their ocs. I'll give thanks to theirs and other people's OC's once I introduce them into the story._**

* * *

 **Oak Island Part 5**

Izayami leaned backwards as Cindy's left sword whizzed passed his face to which she followed through with her attack and quickly slashed at him with her other blade that was already a couple of inches away from his throat forcing the swordsman to hop back as the tip of the sword almost touched his neck.

"Come on mister I heard you're dangerous so show me" Cindy said as she landed and instantly shot herself forward with a strong leap.

"Cocky little brat aren't ya" Izayami said as he quickly swung Katen upwards while tensing the muscles in his sword arm.

"Ittoryu Style, Great Blaze Slash!" Izayami shouted as Cindy saw the incoming sword suddenly erupt with flames.

Since she was moving to fast to dodge she decided to block the attack instead which heated up her own blades and warmed her face before the power behind the sword sent her flying back with a gleeful smile is now on her face.

Izayami watched the young girl do a back flip before kicking off the air to launch herself towards him with even more speed than before.

 _She's a tough one if that attack didn't break her arms_ Izayami thought as he narrowed his eyes and sheathed Katen before bending his knees slightly, sliding his right foot back and finally grabbing the handle of Raikiri.

"Nitoryu Candy Cutter!" Cindy shouted as she held her two swords above her head before quickly bringing them down as she got within striking distance.

"Ittoryu Iai Style, Lightning Sever" Izayami said as he quickly drew the blade making electric sparks dance around the sword before his arm became a blur as it swung vertically making Cindy's eyes widen as she only heard the click of his sword leaving its sheath.

"Saru Saru no Tail Hook!" Cindy shouted as a black tail suddenly appeared from behind her as it wrapped around a near by street lamp which yanked her to the left as her right cheek suddenly spurted blood and left a cut that dripped blood down her face.

"Wow mister you actually landed a hit on me" Cindy said with a wide smile as she swung herself onto the horizontal section of the street lamp and sat down "Since you did that I'm going to show you my special form"

Izayami didn't say anything as he leapt towards her and slashed through the street lamp instead of Cindy as she was already soaring away from him and skidded to a stop once her feet touched the ground.

"I'm glad you want to play with me so much but please wait a second so I can show you my special form" Cindy said as she leapt towards Izayami and swung her left leg out with hit his forearm with a surprising amount of strength that flung him back a couple of feet.

Izayami blitzed towards Cindy who now has black fur covering her arms and cheeks while she removed her sandals allowing him to see that her feet has become prehensile.

"So this is your special form?" Izayami asked as she was flipping over his attacks with great agility.

"Yes with it I'm able to do a lot of fun things" Cindy said as she kicked off the side of a building and flipped over Izayami's quick slash before landing on the ground and slashing at his legs making him dash forward.

"Gotouryuu" Cindy said as she threw her remaining swords into the air and spun onto her hands before catching two swords with a foot and the final one with her tail.

Izayami saw her tight muscles tense as she lunched herself towards him. "Candy Twirl!" She yelled as she quickly twisted herself around that Izayami could see some of the leaves swirling around her.

 _What kind off fighting style is this?_ Izayami thought as he stared at the fast incoming human buzz saw and brought his Raikiri up to block the rapid attacks which sent him skidding back with each spark flying hit.

Izayami swung his blade downwards and tensed his muscles which stopped her spinning momentum instantly before he quickly shifted his grip and slashed upwards which missed as she kicked off the air itself to avoid the attack.

"Candy Splicer!" Cindy yelled as she shot herself forward like a bullet and swung her sword tail at Izayami which was fast enough to slip past his blade and leave a left a gash on his right shoulder. The sharp pain made his arm tense up which left him open as the res of Cindy's blades rapidly slashed at his body leaving him bloody which anyone could tell by looking at the cuts in his blood stained kimono.

Izayami gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip on Raikiri and unsheathed Katen as Cindy landed on the ground and waited.

"Nitoryu Burning Talons of the Lightning Crow!" Izayami shouted as he rapidly swung his swords with such speed that Raikiri was leaving a trail of electric sparks while Katen did the same with embers.

Cindy flipped, twisted and evaded the attacks but still smiled as she either gained a gash on her arm or leg while parts of her fur burned away.

"And Candy Skewer!" Cindy shouted as she back flipped into the air and stabbed her tail sword into Izayami's right bicep stopping Katen in its tracks, she followed up by stabbing him in his left bicep making Izayami's grip falter slightly on Raikiri.

She planted her free hand on the second sword's handle and thrust her right leg forward sinking that sword into he's right shoulder and did the same with her fourth sword and his left shoulder. She smirked at him and rammed the finally sword deep into the left side of his chest making him cough up blood.

"I had my fun mister now you can die" Cindy said with a cute smile as she pulled all of her swords out making blood spurt out and cover the ground before she gave him a roundhouse kick straight to his face which made blood spurt from his nose as he was sent him flying through a tree and a cafe window.

Cindy sat down and watched Jurou and Cyrus fight evade and parry each other's strikes with an amazing amount of speed.

* * *

"You know I'm quite surprised that you would allow the white fox to join your crew" Jurou said with a curious look on his face he redirected Cyrus's punches and kicks away from his forearms.

"Why?" Cyrus asked as he threw a body kick but quickly shifted his kicking leg upwards and snapped the leg down with more speed which connected with Jurou's face sending the marine stumbling to the left.

"So she hasn't told you, well I can't be surprised since she's a deadly assassin" He said while wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand before using that hand to send a quick jab that Cyrus evaded with a turn of his head.

"Assassin?" Cyrus asked as he quickly stepped back and sent a spinning high kick towards Jurou's head which he caught.

"Yes, and one who is willing to betray her own family" Jurou said as he tightened his grip on Cyrus's leg and quickly spun around as he tossed the rookie pirate away from him.

"That maybe true but she hasn't betrayed us when she had opportunities" Cyrus said as he twisted himself around and kicked off the air in a matter of seconds before throwing a punch directed towards Jurou's smug face.

"Just give it a moment and you and that swordsman will be dead in a couple of days" Jurou said as he stopped Cyrus's punch making him skid back slightly before his feet touched the ground.

Jurou twisted Cyrus's arm before quickly following up by ramming his knee into the elbow joint, breaking the arm. He smirked as he released Cyrus's arm.

Cyrus kept his eyes on his broken arm allowing Jurou to attack with a axe kick that cracked the ground as Cyrus was already a few feet away and crouching.

"Oh man you're actually strong, I should of guess since you're a vice admiral" Cyrus said as he formed a wide grin while he snapped his arm back into place without even a grunt of discomfort which shocked both Cindy and Jurou at his pain tolerance "Now I gotta test your toughness to see if your bones won't break so easily"

Cyrus simply blitzed forward with the help of Soru while cocking his right fist back.

"Karate Shell Crushing Fist!" Cyrus yelled as he shot his fist forward with such speed that Jurou simply blinked before his head snapped back due to the force that quick attack had making him take a couple steps back.

"Is that all you got pirate?" Jurou asked as he turned his head forward and spat out a tooth "Otherwise it will make killing you half as fun"

"If you feel that way then come at me with a strong attack so we can start the real fight" Cyrus said as he held his arms out making Jurou smirk.

"Don't die on me pirate,Shigan Mini gun!" Jurou yelled as he rapidly jabbed his index and middle fingers into Cyrus torso with an amazing amount of speed and strength that it left blood dripping holes and dropped him one knee.

"Oh man you really are strong and tough!" Cyrus said with a satisfied tone and battle hungry look on his face which made him look even more crazed due to the blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'll stop holding back, What's your name?" Cyrus asked.

"Heiwa Jurou" Jurou said making Cyrus smirk.

"I'm Cyrus D Blackwood the next pirate king" Cyrus said as he rushed towards a shocked Jurou.

"Boxing Gut Bomb" Cyrus said as he quickly drove his fist deep in Jurou's stomach making blood spurt from his mouth as his feet left the ground

"And Taekwondo Megaton Kick!" Cyrus yelled as he rammed his right foot straight into Jurou's wide open face which sent the vice admiral flying down the street.

Cyrus blitzed after him leaving a trail of dust.

* * *

Izayami leapt off the cafe roof and dove towards Cindy who was already standing up.

"Ittoryu Feast Of The Thunder Dragon" Izayami said as he slashed down at Cindy who glanced behind her and smiled at the incoming attack and dragon before dashing out of the way making Izayami destroy the ground around him.

Cindy was surprised at the large crater he made while electric sparks danced along the ground.

 _She must of seen something terrible to not be fazed by the dragon_ Izayami thought as he let out a annoyed sigh.

"So slow mister" Cindy said as she blitz forward the still crouching swordsman "Gotouryuu Lollipop Break!"

"Nitoryu" Izayami growled as he flipped over Cindy's fast attack and caught Katen in mid air "Thunderous Flame!"

Izayami landed and dash forward with enough speed that it looked like he teleported with his swords already swinging towards Cindy.

 _I can't avoid it even with Kami-e, I guess he really is dangerous_ Cindy thought as she watched Raikiri that is covered in a aura of bright blue lightning while Katen is consumed by dark blue flames.

Both of the blades quickly tore across Cindy's torso making blood spurt out blood as she dropped her swords.

"Thank you mister I can't wait to fight you again" Cindy said with a smile as sparks of lightning and wisps of flame danced around her body as she reverted back into her human form and collapsed to the ground.

"Damn marines using children to do their work" Izayami said with a annoyed look on his face as he caught Cindy and gently laid her down before sheathing his blades and took off in the direction he saw Cyrus run.

* * *

"And that's the last of them" Alizeh said with a smirk as she sat on a pile of bruised and bloody marines before lighting up a cigarette.

"White Fox!" A voice yelled with anger which drew Alizeh's attention to a overweight marine with an eye patch "You're going to pay for what you did to the world government"

"Oh and what did I do since it's been a while?" Alizeh asked as she exhaled smoke making the overweight man glare at her.

"You know what you did you damn bitch!" The overweight man growled as he drew a hammer with a large spike at the end "You killed countless marines and took my eye!"

"You see I just don't remember" Alizeh said with a sly smile as she took a drag on her cigarette making the man shake with anger.

"Then I'll gladly help you remember after I'm done torturing you!" The overweight marine captain roared as he charged at Alizeh who let out a sigh and exhaled smoke before spitting the cigarette into the marine's remaining eye making him cry out in pain.

She dashed forward and swung her left leg around with enough strenght to snap the hammer shaft in half and sink that leg deep into the side of his pot belly. The marine groaned in pain as spat flew out of his mouth and his vision came back allowing him to see Alizeh's heel slam into his face with enough power to break his nose.

"Now are you going to tell me remember after I'm done torturing you?" Alizeh asked as she picked up the broken hammer and held the spike part inches away from his eye making him shaking with utter fear.

"N-No please!" The man cried as the spike got closer and closer.

"And why shouldn't I, since you was going to do much worse to me if the roles were reversed" Alizeh said as she moved the spike up slightly and pierced the man's forehead making blood trickle down.

"Because you're group lives!" He screamed making Alizeh stop and fling the hammer into the sea as she quickly picked up the marine and held him above her head which surprised the man due to her physical appearance.

"Speak now!" Alizeh said with a serious expression on her face which made the man chuckle.

"Oh it seems I have information you want" The marine said as Alizeh brought him closer to her face before she gained a fox mouth and snapped her teeth inches away from his face.

"Speak or I'll eat you!" Alizeh snarled as her eyes started to glow bright orange while her hands turned to claws which dug into his skin.

"A-Alright, They are still alive I don't know where or how many are left but I over heard a couple of the higher ups speak about hiring some of the Valdis members services once again" The overweight man said as Alizeh tightened her grip on the man "That's all I know I swear!"

Alizeh threw the man away and watched as a blur slammed into him before crashing through the large marine ship.

"Hey Ally did you see a guy come through here?" Cyrus asked as he skidded to a stop and glanced around "He's the vice admiral and strong since he manage to break my arm"

"I think he's in the ship" Alizeh said as she pointed at the marine ship. Cyrus nodded his head and used Geppo to enter the hole Jurou made.

* * *

"Hey vice admiral where are you?" Cyrus asked as he knocked out any marines that tried to fight him. He sent two marines into walls with a spinning roundhouse kick before his eyes widened at the cannon hurtling towards him which made his right leg whip down with a fast axe kick that bent the cannon on impact.

"Man my body just acted on its own" Cyrus said with a smirk as he glanced at the large holes in the many floors he just made with the cannon before turning his gaze to Jurou who is standing at the end of the hallway another cannon in his left hand.

"You dare destroy my ship!" Jurou shouted with a look of anger on his face before chucking another cannon at Cyrus who simply kicked the cannon that crunched up due to the power he put into it.

Jurou glared at how fast the mangled cannon is coming towards him so he tensed the muscles in his arms and caught the cannon which sent him skidding back.

Once he stopped skidding he was surprised and angered at the fact Cyrus was so close to him in a matter of seconds.

"Boxing Liver Buster!" Cyrus shouted as his rammed his fist deep into Jurou's left side making his face turn red as it scrunch up in pain.

"Cannon Batter!" Jurou growled as he swung the cannon and hit Cyrus in the side of his head which sent him flying away and crashing through multiply wooden walls.

Cyrus smirked as he continued to slam through walls while Jurou quickly sprinted after him.

* * *

"Hey where's Cyrus" Izayami asked as he stopped in front of Alizeh who is sitting on a pile of marines with a thoughtful look on her face.

Izayami got his answer in the form of a sudden explosion of wood coming from the side of the rapidly sinking marine ship that has marines leaping off in panic. Izayami caught a glimpse of Cyrus throwing a punch before dashing away.

"Pick a person and have a seat" Alizeh said as Izayami shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a unconscious overweight man.

"So where are we going to go next?" Izayami asked as he glanced at the now smoking navigator.

"Well do you guys have any maps of the seas or a ship?" She asked.

"No maps and we got a speed boat" Izayami said making her sigh "Well then the closet Island I can recall from memory is dagger Island that will take us two days to reach which has everything we need"

"Alright wake me up when he's done" Izayami said as he started to do meditation leaving Alizeh alone with thoughts.

* * *

"Dynamite Kicks!" Jurou shouted as he sent a volley of kicks towards Cyrus that left his arms at his sides.

"Taekwondo Iron Kick!" Cyrus said as he suddenly kicked his right leg out which blocked Jurou's high kick "And Taekwondo Dragon snare and fang!"

Jurou was surprised at how how fast Cyrus managed to trap his leg behind his knee before he leapt off his other leg and slammed that knee right into his nose which squirted out blood.

Cyrus freed Jurou's leg and watched the vice admiral fall backwards but managed to catch himself into a handstand.

"Rankyaku Whirlwind!" Jurou shouted as he quickly spun around on his hands and sent a tornado that sliced apart anything in its path.

Soru, Tekkai Missile Punch!" Cyrus shouted as he dove through the tornado and slammed his fist straight into Jurou's gut making spit fly out of his mouth as he was sent flying through a couple of walls. Cyrus was about to go after him and continue the fight but stopped as he saw Jurou must of passed out after he slammed through the steel door of the armory.

Cyrus smirked and clutched his chest before using Geppo to fly out of a hole.

* * *

"Well it looks like I win" Cyrus said with a grin as he landed next to his two crew mates.

"Even though you won the fight I won the challenge" Izayami said with a smirk out as he stared at the sinking battle ship.

"What!, damn it!" Cyrus shouted in anger at the fact Izayami beat him "Alright fine, just nothing too expensive"

"It depends on the item I want" Izayami said with a smile as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So we beat up some marines, now its time to head to the grand line" Cyrus said as he turned to his boat and hopped in.

"Oi come on" Izayami said which snapped Alizeh out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh we're leaving alright" She said as she stared at the boat Cyrus and Izayami are sitting it and smirked.

"What's with that look?" Cyrus asked as Alizeh got in and sat near the front.

"Nothing its I just thought with you being the offspring of a bunch of powerful people you could at least steal a warship or something besides a speed boat" Alizeh said making Izayami nod his head.

"I was thinking the same thing" Izayami added making Cyrus sigh as he started the engine which sent them rocketing away from the Island.

"I know I could of but I'm not the kind of person to starts fights unless people deserve a punch in the mouth, so i decided to save up for this high quality speed boat, which by the way took me a long time to get" Cyrus said as he raised a fist and smiled at his two crewmate "But hey if we find a good ship that's belongs to any bastards we can gladly take it from them"

"Well we might get a new ship since I'm taking you guys dagger Island which is a place for rookie pirates who need a kinds of weapons, maps and to lay low from the marines"

"Awesome!" Cyrus said with a smirk before everything darkened "What happened to the sun?"

"What the hell, everyone look up" Izayami asked making Cyrus and Alizeh look up to see the bottom part of a large marine ship right above them.

"Well I guess the marines have started training their soldiers correctly?" Alizeh said with a smirk as she glanced at Cyrus who stood up

"I knew he was strong" Cyrus said with a grin as he cocked his right fist back.

But what surprised all three of them was the fact that the ship suddenly was sliced to pieces in a matter of seconds as the much smaller pieces littered the sea around them.

"Who did that?" Izayami asked as Cyrus stared at the docks and saw Garou standing there while waving.

"It's Garou, Thanks old man!" Cyrus shouted while Izayami grinned with a look of interest on his face at the level of swordsmanship he just witnessed from the retired yonko.

 _So you guys managed to survive that, I guess it was foolish to believe that such a thing would kill you_ Alizeh thought as she relaxed against the side of the boat that continued to move away from the island.

* * *

"Old man how dare you interfere in the way of justice!" A soaked Jurou growled as he glared at Garou who smirked at him and sheathed his short golden katana.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't have my sparring partner die so early, but if you're mad then throw a punch" Garou said as he locked eyes with Jurou and gaze him a cold look making him shake with fear as he took a couple steps away from the oddly terrifying old man.

Garou chuckled before he turned to Luke and nodded his head as the two of them got onto their own speed boat and drove away from the Island.

"Vice Admiral, the HQ is calling to see how the mission went" A drenched marine said as he handed Jurou a den den mushi.

 _"Do you have the white fox in custody or better a_ corpse?" A slow easy toned voice asked making Jurou shake with fear due to who he is speaking with.

"N-No sir she got away with a rookie pirate crew calling themselves the Yin Yang Pirates which currently consist of two men, one of them is a swordsman named Izayami while the other one has the same last name of Admiral Blackwood" Jurou said as he heard nothing for quite a while.

 _"Ohhh I see who let her get away?"_ The voice asked making Jurou clench his fists in anger.

"After Blackwood's son named Cyrus got away with the swordsman and white fox I threw my damaged ship at their boat but that got destroyed by an old man with a golden katana" Jurou said as their was more silence.

 _"Alright I'll send Vice Admiral Walters to pick you up"_ The voice said before hanging up leaving Jurou shaking with utter rage.

"God damn it!" Jurou yelled as he grabbed an overweight man with his right hand and managed to throw him far away until he was a dot above the ocean before stomping away.

* * *

 **And so Cyrus with his newest crewmate leave oak island with the marines now knowing about a new rookie pirate crew sailing the ocean. In the next chapter Cyrus gets Hunted.**


End file.
